Generator Rex: Trust Me
by sunkissedvampire
Summary: Rex's powers are growing, his boimetrics are becoming more stable, and he's learning more and more about himself slowly but surely. All because he bumped into some girl, but as he gets closer, other people start to take an interest as well.
1. sometimes it's different

A/N~Okay, so here is a Generator Rex fic, my favorit show ever! Let me know if anyone seems out of character and something like that.

**Disclaimer~Not mine, the only characters who are mine are Sally, and whatever other family members or friends she has.**

Sometimes you just had to get away, Rex knew this philosophy all too well, in fact, he practiced it several times a week. So when he opened his eyes to the usual boring white walls one Saturday morning he groaned, it was just one of those day.

Pushing that night's nightmares to the back of his mind he sat up and slid out of bed and onto the cold white floor. For once he had woken up before his alarm clock went off, it was 6 o'clock. He yawned and stood, making his way towards the automatic door, his bare feet scuffing across the smooth floor.

"Bo-Bo, were going out today," Rex called. The talking chimp jerked awake in his hammock and mumbled something uninteligible.

"Of course we are," he muttered. A smirk could be seen on Rex's face as he left, heading for the men's shower.

The hallways were cold and dark this early in the morning, no one was up yet. Everyone who worked for Providence practically lived there 24/7. Most people worked in five day shift, however, people like Dr. Holiday and Six were always on base, because they played a more important part in the war against EVO's.

As Rex sleepily made his way down the hallway he couldn't help his drowsy mind from wondering to forbidden topics, like his family and the closest people he had to one. Dr. Holiday, Six, Bo-Bo, and maybe even Noah; they were truly the only people he had right now, probably the only reason he was still sane. This was one hell of a crazy world at the moment, and he was the only one who could save it, and the weight of that responsibility was crushing him.

When Rex did finally reach the showers he was fully awake and aware. The large tiled room was empty aside from a few shower heads and bars of soap. He walked to the furthest shower station and turned the water on first, so he wouldn't have to stand there naked and freezing while he waited for the water to heat up…

* * *

He showered for 45 minutes, he was already clean and now he was just enjoying the feel of the hot water on his bare skin. Reluctantly he turned the water off and left. He headed back to his room where he pulled on his normal clothes and then headed for the cafeteria.

Bo-Bo was already eating by the time Rex arrived so the teenage EVO grabbed himself a bowl of cereal and plopped into the chair next to the talking chimp.

"So where we goin' today?" Bo-Bo asked.

"I don't know, figured we could just head into town and check out what's new," Rex shrugged and shoved a spoonful of sugary cereal into his mouth.

"huh, well I heard there was a fair down town, we could check it out, maybe see if there are some hot babes," the chimp scratched his head while examining his plate of food.

Rex gestured at him with his spoon, "I like the way you think my friend."

Both Rex and Bo-Bo shared a smirk before glancing over at the door leading to the main hallway which had been opened by a sleepy field agent. This time the two EVOs shared a glance of worry before getting up and quietly sneaking out the other door. They wanted to leave before anyone noticed them.

* * *

One amazingly loud, bordering obnoxious, escape later, the duo was zooming down the road that led to the city on the Rex Ride. The temporary freedom Rex got when he escaped was always fun just because he was running from Agents half the time, but this time it was rather dull and he was regretting the decision to leave so early.

The landscape zoomed by in a blur and in fifteen minutes they reached the city, normally, in a car it would take an hour. Rex deactivated his ride and they both looked around.

"Hmmm, I'm guessing that you don't know where it is," Rex looked down at the chimp.

"Nope," Bo-Bo grinned up at the teen.

"No biggie, we can just ask around," Rex eyed the crowd of people that moved up and down the streets, "Who would be a good person to ask though."

"Well, we know it's down town, so let's head in that direction," Bo-Bo suggested. Without waiting for a reply the chimp began to walk in the general direction of down town. Rex shrugged, seeing nothing wrong with the idea, and followed. Truthfully, he just wanted to see what a fair was like, he couldn't remember ever going to one since the explosion. He was hoping it might jog his memory some.

"I'm thirsty," Rex blurted out five minutes later.

"So find a vending machine and work some mechanical magic," the chimps reply was automatic, being used to the teen EVO.

Rex didn't really like to steal, but he supposed if it was just one drink it would be ok. Glancing around, he spotted a Cola vending machine next to the entrance to a three story mall. The mall was right in the middle of the city and a parking garage was right next to it, and it was packed, Halloween was in a few days and people were shopping for costumes and decorations. Groups of people hung out in front of the shopping center, either talking on their phones or with each other, either way, they were all distracted.

Rex nudged Bo-Bo and they headed over casually. Of course, Bo-Bo would bring attention anyway, so the chimp moved off to the other side of the entrance to draw the wondering eyes away from the teen EVO. As soon as people started to point out the strangely dressed chimp Rex placed his hand over the money slot on the vending machine. Neon blue lines made their way down his arm and over the surface of the machine, there was a clunking noise and a bottle of soda shot out and Rex swiftly caught it.

He turned around to grab Bo-Bo's attention and smacked face first into someone else. Apparently Rex was the sturdier of the two because the other person fell back in an explosion of plastic bags.

"Ouch," it was a girl. She sat on the ground rubbing her forehead. So it had been more of a chin to forehead collision.

"I am sooooo sorry," Rex reached out a hand, which she took, and hoisted her back to her feet.

"No, it's fine, I think a few brain cells managed to survive," the girl chuckled. Rex took in her appearance and decided he liked her. With her short bobbed, dark brown hair and amazingly bright blue eyes, she was the picture of an angel, if she hadn't been wearing combat boots and a studded belt. Rex could already see a bruise appearing just over her left eyebrow.

As if sensing his guilt she smirked, "It's ok, I think I'll live."

"Alright wise guy," Rex had his usual grin on his face, clearly enjoying the sarcastic banter. He glanced down at the bags scattered at the girl's feet. "Let me help you with those," he bent down and grabbed one, surprised by how heavy it was. "Whoa, what's in these?"

"Oh, they're clay models. My dad makes them and we're selling them at the fair," she reached into the bag he was holding and pulled out a small clay dragon. It was so intricately detailed it blew Rex's mind. The guy must have used a needle to carve it. "Whaddya think?"

"It's amazing!" Rex picked up a few more bags, carefully this time, "I hope none of them got broken."

"I'm sure their fine, even then, my dad makes two of each just in case," the girl had a casual, almost non-caring, expression on her face.

"Well, I was headed to the fair anyways, I could help," Rex offered.

"Sure, that would be great!" The girl picked up the last bag. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh! It's Rex," he chuckled, "What about you?"

"I'm Sally, nice to meet you Rex."

Over on the other side of the crowed Bo-Bo face palmed. Just when they were going to have some fun the kid had to go all puppy eyes over some girl.


	2. haunted houses and cotton candy

**A/N~yay, two chapters in one day. RandR and let me know of any questions, comments, or ****Concerns.**

**Disclaimer~Generator rex is not my creation.**

Rex and Sally were headed for the fair. The day was pleasantly warm with a soft breeze and many people were out on the streets enjoying the day. A few minutes into the long walk Sally had looked over her shoulder and then glanced at Rex. She was quiet for a few minutes but eventually she had to ask.

"Do you know that monkey?" She inquired as casually as she could. Rex blinked quizzically at her before he looked back and spotted Bo-Bo following behind them, muttering to himself quietly, luckily they were far enough ahead that Sally couldn't hear.

"Oh, that's Bo-Bo Ha-Ha, he's my friend, he's actually a chimpanzee," Rex chuckled nervously, not quite sure how she would take it, a chimp wasn't a very common pet. But he need not have worried, Sally just grinned back at Bo-Bo and gestured for him to come and walk next to them.

Rex gave Bo-Bo a look that clearly said "Try anything and your dead." The chimp grinned at his partner and joined them, walking next to Sally of course.

They were about a quarter of the way there when Rex decided to start up a conversation, adjusting the heavy bags in his hand he asked, "So, do you go to school around here?"

Sally snickered, "Creeper."

"What?" Rex tried to keep a straight face but eventually he laughed.

"Duh, I go to Oceanside High and if you start stalking me, I'm calling the cops. What about you?" She asked, Rex had been laughing at the stalking comment when she finished with her question, now he looked a bit put off.

"Uh," Rex stalled.

"Oh, you're homeschooled?" she provided.

"Yeah, it's kinda lame," Rex scratched the back of his head. Hopefully she would never find out that he worked for Providence, let alone that he was an EVO. She was lucky, she wasn't trapped and treated like a machine, and she wasn't feared and hated, he was going to keep it that way. "What's normal school like?"

Sally seemed to be thinking, "I could probably take you! I could say you were a shadow!"

"A shadow?" Rex seemed confused.

"Yeah, you know, like you're a new student and you follow me around to see what the school is like," her eyes were sparkling with mischief and she seemed to be caught up in the idea.

"Let's do it!" Rex was grinning from ear to ear. Bo-Bo smirked.

They walked for 20 minutes before they finally reached the fair. The entrance was marked by a huge balloon arch made up of all kinds of colored balloons. There were fairish wheels and haunted houses, kids running around with cotton candy and stuffed animals, and tent stands were set up randomly across the fairgrounds where people were selling their crafts.

"Whoa, this place is amazing," Rex was itching to go on the rides. Sally giggled.

"Have you never been to fair?" She was leading both Rex and Bo-Bo through the crowds of people to a tent not too far from the balloon arch. A sign over the entrance read "Inspiration and Imagination, Dan's Models." The inside was filled with clay models of all shapes and sizes as well as people who were admiring and buying some of them. At the back of the tent there was an older man, probably in his forties, talking and laughing with a woman. Until that moment Rex had been right on Sally's heels, but when he saw that man he stopped dead in his tracks. That was Sally's dad, her family, something he wasn't sure if he even had.

Bo-Bo nudged Rex in the leg, "Don't stop now."

Those three words pushed Rex to follow Sally over to him and place the bags of smaller models on an empty table.

"Well who's this?" the man turned to the trio. He was tall, probably 6'2, with graying brown hair and a slight beard, and he was wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt and ripped denim shorts. His grey eyes were filled with nothing but good humor and kindness.

"Oh, these are my friends, Rex and Bo-Bo," Sally said as she reached under the table and pulled out two black t-shirts from a card board box. She pulled one on over her green tank top, on the front it had the same sign that hung above the entrance to the tent and on the back was a little dragon with smoke billowing from its nostrils.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Bo-Bo," Sally's dad was looking at Rex as he said this and reached for a handshake.

"Dad," Sally lifted an eyebrow at her father. Bo-Bo was on the other side of the tent, digging through a cooler of soda and beer.

"Right, sorry, nice to meet you Rex," Rex grinned and shook the man's hand. "The name's Dan."

"Ditto," the teen couldn't help but like Sally's father, he was just easy to get along with. Dan was pulled away by a questioning costumer and left Rex standing with Sally.

"So, you wanna hang around?" she asked. Sally moved to the cooler and ever so gently slammed the top shut and handed Bo-Bo a soda. The chimp glared at Sally until she started to scratch him behind his ears. Rex lifted a brow and smirked.

"I think we'll hang around, I believe Bo-Bo has fallen in love!" Rex ended dramatically on his knees behind the chimp, patting his shoulder as if it was a curse to fall in love.

"Oh poor Bo-Bo!" Sally laughed and moved back over towards the table and grabbed the other t-shirt. "Here you go, put this on, we have to walk around and advertise." Rex reached for the shirt and examined it.

"You better put it on Kid, I just spotted the Green Bean, and he's headed this way," Bo-Bo muttered from the corner of his mout. Without a second though Rex pulled off his jacket and shirt and threw on the new shirt.

"Whoa! Thanks for flashing me," Sally exclaimed.

"I'm a guy, it doesn't count. Besides, you know you liked it," Rex wiggled his eyebrows and Sally burst out laughing. Rex turned his back to the entrance and pulled his goggles off his head while reaching for a pair of sun glasses sitting on the table. He nudged Bo-Bo under the table and behind the box; the chimp grumbled some but did what Rex wanted.

"Rex, what are you-," Rex jumped forward and covered Sally's mouth with his still gloved hand. He could see Six approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Don't say my name," Rex watched as Sally's eyebrows nit together in confusion. The panic in Rex's eyes was hidden by his new sun glasses and he was secretly thankful for this. Slowly he removed his hand and Sally stood quietly for a few seconds, waiting for Rex to give her the 'ok' to talk….

* * *

Six glanced around the tent, he saw several tourists in flower print t-shirts and a ball caps and when his eyes landed on the two teenagers in the back he paused. 'Yup, that's defiantly Rex,' was the exact thought that went through the world's sixth most dangerous man's head. In fact, if he looked closely, he could see the monkey's fez sticking up above the table in the back. With a raised eyebrow, Six turned and headed out of the tent.

"He's not here," Six reported. He'll let Rex slide this time, they didn't have a meeting this morning anyways, if they had, it would have been entirely different; at least, that's what he told himself. …

* * *

When Rex was sure his aggro nanny had gone he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He pulled off the sunglasses and leaned against the table.

"What was all that about?" Sally asked with the usual twinkle of humor in her eyes. She leaned against the table next to him and crossed her arms while Bo-Bo came out from under the table.

"That guy in the green suit that just left, yeah, he's kinda like my babysitter," Rex explained lamely. There was an awkward lull in the conversation and Rex scratched the back of his head. He could feel Sally looking at him, she wanted a better explanation. "I live in an orphanage, and that's just the guy they send to catch runaways, you know?" He was lying through his teeth and he hated it, but for some reason, he wanted to seem normal to Sally.

Sally pushed herself away from the table, lifted her hand, and placed it on the top of Rex's head. She ruffled his spikey hair and grinned at him. "You should have told me, I would have given you a full change of clothes and a fake mustache to hide you from HIM! He looks like one of those guys, you know, the ones with a stick shoved up their ass."

Rex burst out laughing, he was so relieved, even if it was just a lie that she believed. Sally smirked and lifted a fist, Rex bumped fists with her. Bo-Bo rolled his eyes, but secretly, he was glad for Rex.' Maybe he'll get over that one goth EVO chick now,' he thought.

"Let's go, I wanna see a haunted house," Sally had her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"What about money? aren't the rides expensive?" Rex asked.

"Nah, we got passes," Sally pulled out a long slip of paper. She peeled off the small piece of paper that covered the sticky tape underneath and wrapped the paper bracelet around Rex's wrist. Rex glanced down at her wrist and saw that she was wearing of her own. "Bo-Bo, you'll have to stay here, they don't let animals on the rides," Sally said sadly.

Bo-Bo opened his mouth to say "then how come Rex is going?" but Rex cut him off, "You heard the lady," he looked apologetically at the chimp before turning to Sally with a grin, "Let's go Sal."

The two teens ran out of the busy tent and out into the crowds of people, both with huge smiles on their faces. Bo-Bo sighed and sat on a chair behind the table and propped his chin in the palm of his hand in annoyance. "The monkey never gets to do anything."


	3. Soda and EVO's

**A/N~ok, so heres where the action starts. RnR peoples. As usual, let me know if anyone is out of character or something like that.**

The two friends were intent on going on every single ride that day, and had come up with a schedule to follow. The first thing they were going to do was the haunted house.

The building was set up to look like a castle, with small towers and little drawbridge that you had to walk over to get in, the walls were made of grey stone and at the entrance a pair of candles burned. From inside you could hear people screaming in terror, the sound was one that Rex was accustomed to and he merely raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the flickering light coming through the higher windows. He glanced down at Sally and blinked in confusion. She was standing with her feet spread, her hands on her hips, and a determined flame in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked through a laugh.

"I'm trying to gather my nerve," she didn't take her eyes away from the haunted house when she said this. Now that he looked closer he could see that her shoulders where hunched and her hands were clenched into white knuckled fists.

"Are you scared?" he seemed a bit surprised by just the idea of Sally being scared, he had figured that she would be excited for the haunted house, since it had been her idea.

"Yup, I'm the biggest scaredy cat in the entire world," now she looked at him with a sheepish grin.

"We don't have to go," Rex looked a bit concerned for her.

"No! I must face my fears!" Sally struck a dramatic pose and started to walk forward; she made it all the way to the door before she turned around and gave Rex an imploring look. Chuckling all the way, he joined her and they entered the castle.

To Rex it wasn't really all that scary; the people jumping out at him were obviously just wearing costumes made to look like monsters or EVO's and even if they were real Rex wouldn't get scared, he would just open up a can of whoop ass on them.

Sally was a completely different story all together. She was walking right on Rex's heels with one hand covering her eyes and the other was holding onto the back of his jacket. Every time someone jumped out at them, or they had to walk through fake, bloody curtains she would stop moving and he would have to push her forward.

"Come on Sally, it's all fake," Rex assured her, "Look, I bet this is just watery ketchup." Rex picked up a bucket of fake blood lifted it to his lips to taste it. As soon as the red liquid touched his tongue he started coughing. Sally stared at him, she clearly thought he was idiot, despite her fear. "Ok, not ketchup, but still, definitely fake."

Rex pushed her down the hallway they were currently in and towards the exit. They didn't notice the trail of blood on the floor, or the fact that it lead to a very much alive person who was withering in pain on the floor in another room….((Don't you love the creepy …))

After the haunted house they went on a roller coaster. The line was so long, they had to wait twenty minutes before they were even within sight of the entrance. It was called "The snail", which was just a joke because the thing must have gone seventy mph.

"Ew," Sally pointed over towards a rather buff guy covered in tattoos who was bent over a trashcan, "He just totally barfed his brains out."

"Gross," Rex laughed and pushed Sally past the gate and into the front seat of cart. "This is going to be awesome." The cart lurched forward and was climbing up towards the first drop, the ominous sound to the wheels clacking against the track made sally's spine tingle with anticipation. "You better not barf on me," Rex warned, Sally smirked and said nothing. When they reached the top there was a brief pause and they could see the entire fair and even a beach further up ahead when suddenly, they dropped straight down. "Wooooohooooooo!"

Ironically enough, Rex was the one who ended up barfing. Sally was leaning against the trashcan he was currently puking his brains into with a triumphant grin on her face.

"I think you kind of deserved it, you automatically assumed I would be the one to throw up," Sally was examining her black painted fingernails as she said this.

"Ugh, big words," Rex moaned, he sounded slightly muffled. Sally turned to check up on him and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Did you have fruit loops this morning?" Her only reply was a grunt from Rex as he straightened and rubbed his head. "Come on, I'll get you some sprite, that'll settle your stomach," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a stand where she purchased his soda and then she made him sit on a bench to drink it.

"Thanks," Rex took a sip and quite surprised when his stomach did start to settle, he would never doubt the power of carbonation again. He grinned.

"You're like my dad, you don't really know how to take care of yourself, and you probably don't even think about it most of the time," Sally had her hands on her hips as she smiled down at him.

Rex chuckled, "Yup, that's me." He glanced up at her when she didn't reply, his eyebrows nit together in concern, she was looking at the ground with a confused and almost worried expression on her face. She lifted her eyes to his face right before falling forward into his chest.

"Sally?" He had wrapped his arms around her, so she wouldn't fall, and felt her body go limp. "Sally, what's wrong?" Panic laced his voice. Lifting her head he saw that her eyes were closed, she was still breathing, and there wasn't any blood, so what was wrong with her? He was stunned when he found a strange looking seed imbedded in the back of her neck. He watched as small roots began to take hold of her. That was about when the screaming started.

The drink stand Sally and Rex had just been at exploded as a very mutated and prickly looking serpent smashed through it, heading straight for Rex. It was huge, about eighty feet in length and had long deadly looking spikes all down its spine. At the end of its tail was something that looked like a rattle, but as Rex looked closer he saw that it was covered in those weird seeds, like the one that had imbedded itself in Sally's neck. He gently laid Sally down on the bench before turning to face the monster.

Rex narrowed his eyes and with barely a twitch of his hand his BFS began to appear. "I'm gonna slice you to pieces!" He charged forward and jumped at the oncoming EVO. Just when his sword was about to make contact with its head, the snake like monster moved its head to the left with the speed of a viper. Rex landed on the ground, he looked up and gulped, he was completely surrounded by the snake. He turned and stared into the smoldering purple eyes of it, its tongue flicked out to taste the air. There was a tense moment of stillness when, suddenly, the snakes head was pinned to the ground by a giant mechanical hand.

"That's right, you can't beat my speed," Rex smirked. He reached out with his normal hand to cure the EVO as it began to thrash around, sending more of its seeds into the air, and knocking him to the ground several feet away. He slowly slid to a stop, groaning he sat up holding his head, "That hurt."

"Rex!" Six stood several feet away from him, his swords out and a stern look on his face, even with his sunglasses on. "Cure it or kill it."

"Right, right," Rex stood and cracked his neck, "I got this one, Six." He activated his smack hands and once again charged it head on. The giant serpent coiled into a threatening position and reared its head back, ready to strike. It lunged forward with its mouth wide open, amazingly long fangs dripping with foul smelling poison, when Rex grabbed the top of its head and slammed it down to the ground. He jumped onto its back and deactivated his left hand to once again cure it. The snake reared its head back again and this time Rex went with it. "Whoa!"

Down below Six shook his head with a sigh.

"Easy snakey!" Rex shouted as it began to lash its head from side to side.

Six stepped out in front of the snake, immediately drawing its attention. He lifted his kantana and swung it from side to side, the snakes head followed it almost as if it were in a trance. Now that it wasn't moving around as quickly, Rex was able to pull himself onto the top of its head. He watched as Six kept moving his sword back and forth, he snickered, and then exchanged his smack hands for his punk busters. The snakes head dipped lower with the weight and Rex, with his usual cocky grin, launched himself into the sky. The serpents head was shoved down into the ground with the force, when it raised its head with rage in its eyes Six once again used his sword to grab its attention.

Rex reached a good height (an airplane passed him and he waved to the passengers looking out there windows) before falling back down to earth. He could see the snake below him, the ground was quickly coming up to meet him and with a glorious explosion of dust and dirt, landed right on the snakes head.

There was silence as dust slowly settled and people held their breath in anticipation. The sun was finally beginning to sink towards the horizon when Rex climbed out of the crater he had created in the concrete. The long serpentine body slowly disappeared and in its place was a middle aged woman with graying red hair and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. As soon as Rex saw that the woman was being taken care of he hurried over to Sally's side.

She was still there, lying on the bench, her eyes were closed but when Rex moved her hair to get a look at her neck they opened. He had made it just in time to see the weird looking seed shrivel up and fall off and with a look of disgust he brushed it away.

"What happened?" Sally slowly sat up with a hand to her head. She looked tired and worn out and Rex could see her shaking. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her as she moved to get up.

"There was an EVO and-," Rex was cut off when a female reporter followed by a camera man appeared out of nowhere and practically shoved her microphone down his throat.

"Rex, right?" Rex nodded, a bit dumbfounded, "Good, so tell us, what it is like being providences secret weapon?"

There was a stunned moment of silence in which Sally stared at Rex in surprise, Rex looked down in regret, and the reporter was pushed away by a slightly annoyed Six. In less than a second Rex's efforts throughout the day to keep his identity a secret were blown out the window by an irritating reporter with a microphone. He sighed and dropped onto the bench in defeat, he should probably apologize. This time the silence lasted a good five minutes before they both began to speak.

"Rex-."

"I'm sorry Sally," he cut the girl off, Six stood several feet away with his hand in his pockets, content to give Rex a few minutes to say goodbye. "I pretty much told you a bunch of bogus crap all day. I'm actually that EVO guy who can cure other EVOs." Rex rubbed the back of his neck and glanced up at Sally, she had a stunned look on her face and she stared at him, like she was frozen. Rex sighed again and stood, "I guess this is a good bye," he sounded dejected, and he hunched his shoulders when she didn't reply.

"It's time to go Rex," Six touched his shoulder in a strange gesture of comfort before leading the way to the Jump Jet that would take them back to Providence. Rex slid his hands into his pockets and followed his aggro nanny onto the flying craft. The sound of the high powered engine starting was lost on Rex as he stood at the opening, one hand on the frame so he wouldn't fall, although you could see the entire fair as they lifted into the air, he was only looking at his shoes.

"Rex!" Rex leaned forward and looked down. There was Sally, standing up on top of the same bench, she was waving up at him and calling his name.

"What?" As soon as he said it he winced, it had sounded kind of irritated.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Sally called. She had a huge smile on her face and it nearly melted Rex's heart. He leaned forward and waved back, "Okay!"

As the jump jet quickly rose higher Rex sat down in one of the seats with a satisfied smirk on his face, he slid his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Where's the monkey?" Six asked.

**review(sub message)review**


	4. dark shadows and warm hugs

A/N~ Thank you guys for reviewing, it really means a lot to me and lets me know people really like it. So, did you like the first action scene? Or how I keep leaving Bo-Bo out until the end? Haha, I know my detailing isn't all that great and the stories probably moving a little too fast, but I hope you still find it enjoyable. This turned out to be a kind of filler chapter, the only thing interesting in here is a funny scene, tell me what you think :D

The morning meeting was, and always will be, Rex's least favorite part of the day. Once again he found himself sitting between Doctor Holiday and Six while listening to the man up front ramble on about recent attacks and how it was effecting the economy and bla bla bla… He didn't even know what the guys name was and yet he listened to him talk every day.

Rex glanced over at Six, the man sat in the chair next him with his arms crossed, being his usual stick in the mud self and actually listening to what the Mr. Bla had to say. Doc Holiday, on the other hand, looked like she was trying to pay attention, but was so far losing the battle. Rex chuckled quietly and pulled out his small game system from his pocket, he had recently made a few modifications to it that had actually taken him a couple hours to complete. But with his little robot friends that were currently circulating throughout his body, he could do just about anything, for example; the handheld game system now had internet access so he could surf the web whenever he wanted (without providence's supervision) and if he made a few more adjustments it could probably work as a phone too. But the lack of a key board would make it difficult, so he had installed a small key board program, whenever he needed it he could just press a small button down on the right and it would pop up. It was slow work, typing with a joystick and a couple buttons, but he was getting the hang of it, if he really wanted to he could just hack the handheld and type faster anyways.

So, he had used his handy device (pun unintended, haha) to find Sally on the internet. He was quickly introduced to things like myspace and face book and learned how to use them in order to talk to her. The funny part was that once he posted a picture of himself, people were flocking to be his friend, though once he read what they were posting he understood, they were his fans.

With the natural skill of a teenager he flipped open the hand held and typed a quick message to Sally from out of sight.

Rex: I'm stuck in a boring meeting

Sally: Aw, poor Rex, haha, but seriously, that sux.

Rex: What R U up to?

Sally: I'm at school, I got computer class, the most amazing class there ever was. The teacher doesn't care what we do. :D

Rex: Sounds awesome!

Sally: It is, so I have the whole thing set up for you. When's the next time you can break out?

Rex: Probably Thursday, those are slow days.

Sally: Ok, get your ass over to my place at 6:00 am sharp.

Rex: That's so early!

Sally: the big baby can't get up that early?

Rex: I'm NOT a baby, I'm a super cool, EVO butt kicking, hot guy.

Sally: ….Baby

Rex was about to write back when Six snatched the handheld from him. "Hey! Give that back,"

"You'll get it back after the meeting," Six dropped the handheld into his pants pocket and Rex dropped his head onto the table with a sigh. Holiday looked at him with a glitter of amusement in her eyes, how teenager like and normal that reaction had been.

It was Wednesday when Bo-Bo finally forgave Rex for leaving him at the fair, and to celebrate they broke out for a slice of Pizza. They had just enough time to finish the whole extra large pizza before Six showed up to take them back. So when Rex woke up Thursday morning he was feeling very content and relaxed, but then he remembered that he had a reason to be up so early and jumped out of bed. He had exactly 20 minutes to get to Sally's house and with extreme urgency he combed his hair and ran out, heading for the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. Bo-Bo didn't even flinch in his sleep as the teen EVO left.

Rex skipped breakfast and escaped through one of the easier routs; the garbage chute. The second he hit the ground outside, he activated the Rex Ride. It was still dark outside as he zoomed over the desert ground and he was a little surprised by the difference it made, he'd been going in the wrong direction for at least five minutes before he realized it and turned around, he chuckled, if he had kept going who knows where he would have ended up.

It was fifteen minutes later when he entered the city, not many people were up at this hour but he did see quite a few, and only two or three of them actually noticed him; the others hadn't even gotten their coffee yet.

It was around this time that Rex wished he had built in some headphones in his helmet or something, because the silence was killing him. He was leaving the city now and entering the more quiet parts of town; he followed Sally's directions to the dot and pulled up in front of a small two story house with a huge front yard. The closest house to them was a good halfway down the street, it wouldn't surprise him if Sally had a farm in her backyard.

He deactivated his ride and pushed his goggles up just in time to see a dark figure run into the trees behind Sally's house. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, that shadow had looked an awful lot like Biowulf. Suddenly, he didn't think hanging out with Sally was a good idea; it was probably too dangerous for her. What if, because of him, she got hurt? Or The Pack got a hold of her? She wasn't and EVO, she couldn't fight off monsters by herself. He would have to mention this to Six, maybe even Noah, they did go to the same school, at least, he thought they did,

He was pulled from his thoughts when light spilled out from Sally's open front door.

"Is that you Rex?" It was Dan, Sally's dad.

"Oh, uh, yeah, it's me," Rex hurried inside, not wanting to keep Sally waiting.

It was actually the other way around, Sally was the one who kept Rex waiting, in fact, when Dan sent Rex upstairs to Sally's room she was still asleep. So Rex stood in her open doorway awkwardly.

Sally was sleeping on her stomach, a pillow over her head, and her blanket was kicked off and falling on the floor. Clearly, though she appeared graceful during the day, she was anything but when she was at home. Rex was even more amazed when her alarm went off and she didn't even flinch. He rolled his shoulders before stepping into her room and taking a look around. Her furniture was all black, her bed set was all purple and black and black and white tiger striped rug covered most of the hard wood floor. A paper lantern lamp hung in the center of her room and a desk by the window held a huge stereo set and a laptop, the floor was clean but strewn all over her desk and dresser was hundreds of jelly bracelets, earrings, necklaces, and even a pair of hippy glasses.

Rex stopped looking around her room because he was beginning to feel like a creeper, he sighed and moved towards her bed.

"Sally, you told me to be here by six, and it's ten after," he said a bit loudly, hoping that his voice would wake her up. She only turned over in her sleep and sighed. Rex groaned and bent down to shake her shoulder, "come on, Sally, it's time to wake up." As soon as his hand made contact with her shoulder she reached up and grabbed it, Rex blinked in confusion. He tried to take his hand back but Sally wouldn't let go, in fact, she ended up pulling him down onto the bed next to her when she turned over. The awkwardness of the whole situation hit Rex about ten seconds later and his face turned beet red. He redoubled his efforts to pull free of her iron grip, but every time he tried she would just move or wrap her other arm around his neck.

"Ok, Sally, seriously, stop messing around," Rex's face was completely red and his voice was shaky. He actually looked like he about to explode from embarrassment, or cry, whichever. Rex finally managed to pull his hand away, but then Sally turned around and wrapped both arms around his neck and both legs around his waist. "Sally," he sighed in despair and looked around the room, maybe if he pushed himself off the bed she would let go. He was about to do just that when he heard Sally giggle.

"My best friend," she said and squeezed Rex in a tight hug and nuzzled his neck. Rex completely freaked out this time and wriggled out of her hold and onto the floor and crawled to the furthest wall. He was breathing heavy as he watched Sally open her eyes blearily and blink in confusion at him.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"6:30," Rex replied, still a bit shocked. Sally's eyes widened and she jumped off the bed so quick that Rex actually jumped. She grabbed a small stack of clothes off her desk chair and ran out and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out with styled hair, make-up (eyeliner yay!), and a pair of light denim skinny jeans and a black band t-shirt. She pushed Rex out of the way and opened her closet and pulled out a pair of black convers. While she was putting them on she asked, "How come you didn't wake me up?"

Rex was stunned, and then he quietly shrugged his shoulders and watched as Sally pulled out another pair of jeans and some black vans.

"Here, I need you to wear these, your clothes will draw way to much attention," Sally shoved the clothes into his arms and pushed him into the bathroom with a smile on her face. When Rex came out she gave him a thumbs up before she brought him down stairs where they both ate a quick bowl of cereal before heading out the door.

As they walked down the street Sally told him the Do's and Don'ts of high school, and somewhere amongst those thirty minutes, he forgot completely about ever seeing Biowulf or his thoughts of avoiding Sally.

A/N~Okay, the whole bedroom scene was inspired by the song numa numa, I don't know how though, lol. The funny thing is, I actually know a friend who does that when you try to wake her up, it's very funny to watch.


	5. of dollars and jerks

**A/N~ Once again, thankyou for the reviews. Thanks ita-chan01 for constructive criticism, I tried to work on the problems you pointed out. I hope this chapter is a bit better than the last one, more action is coming up! :D You guys let me know if Sally seems Mary-sue, so I can fix it quickly before it gets out of hand. So….yeah….R'n'R.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything, heck, I probably don't even own sally, haha, just kidding.**

Rex and Sally walked along a dark road until they reached one of the only working street lights; there, Rex saw a handful of other kids around his age who were all quietly waiting for the bus. Most of the kids turned to watch as Sally approached with Rex just behind her.

"Hey Sally, who's the new kid?" a rather "friendly" looking blonde asked, she was chomping on a piece of gum and standing with her hands on her hips like she owned the place and Rex immediately didn't like her, and it appeared to him that Sally didn't either, for she suddenly had an annoyed look on her face.

"Off limits, that's all you need to know," Sally replied in a dry tone. She slipped her bag from her shoulders and dropped it onto the ground with a thud. Rex stood beside her awkwardly, if this is what the whole day was going to be like, he was dreading it. But he need not have worried because the girl just flicked Sally off (Sally just shrugged) and turned away. The rest of the kids took this as an answer as well and turned back to their own quiet onversations.

"Seriously Sally, who's the new dude?" this time it was a brown haired guy, maybe a little older than Rex, with green eyes and a pair of black jeans, grey shirt and vans. Rex sensed that he was a naturally kind person.

"Oh, right, Jake, this is Rex. Rex this is Jake," Sally was replying to a text message before she continued, "Rex is a friend of mine, he's homeschooled so I had my dad apply him to be a shadow. You know, so he could see what high schools like."

Jake grinned, "Just don't let any of the pot heads get to him," he warned.

"Like I would," Sally grinned up at Rex, "High schools a bit crazy, I'm warning you now."

"Please, I've dealt with crazy, and I doubt a building full of teenagers can come anywhere near what I've gone through," Rex smirked and reached up to adjust his goggles. Sally shrugged and Jake chuckled knowingly, Rex decided to ignore them both.

"Rex, do you have any money on you?" Sally asked a few seconds later. She had reached down and pulled her wallet from her bag and started to flip through the singles she had.

"Uh, no, I don't really get money," he replied. Sally paused in her counting and looked up at him in confusion.

"Then how do you and Bo-Bo get food and stuff when you go out?" she sounded confused.

"Bo-Bo normally pays. I think he gets the money by playing poker," he chuckled but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong Sally?"

"Nothing," she said darkly, "Let me know when you get hungry or thirsty and I'll get you something."

Rex was going to say more but the bus pulled to a stop just then and Sally waited till everyone else was on before she pushed him on ahead of her. He had never actually been in a bus before, so he was a bit distracted when the bus driver tried to catch his attention.

"He's with me Mr. Bob," Sally said with a sigh, Rex figured it had something to do with why she got so angry so he let it slide. All the other kids on the bus looked up when Sally spoke, their curiosity piqued.

"Sally, you know I'm not allowed to let random-," she cut the bus driver off. Honestly, the old man seemed to be used to this kind of occurrence since he was leaning against the steering wheel in a bored manner.

"Here, I have a note signed by the school, yada yada yada, bla bla bla, and all that official stuff. The point is, he's allowed," She pushed Rex passed the balding old man and into the first open seat she found. Rex glanced around, taking in all the sleepy looking teens, some were dark skinned, others light, some were preppy and some were goth, but they were all heading for the same place. Rex smiled, because for once, he was too.

Glancing to his right he saw that Sally was staring at her ipod with a hint of annoyance in her eyes. He nudged her with his elbow and when she looked up he smirked, "what's got your panties in a bunch?" Sally gave him a quick once over before she looked down again, this time to gather her thoughts.

"You don't think that's wrong?" She asked when she looked up.

"Think what's wrong?" He looked at her questioningly.

"That they don't give you any money! They use you like your nothing more than a weapon and they don't even give you anything in return, it makes me sick," she muttered as she crossed her arms and looked off to her right. Rex looked surprised before he laughed.

"Is that what you were mad at?" Sally looked at him, now it was her turn to be surprised. Rex punched her in the arm, lightly of course, "They give me food, video games, and I even get to hang with my friend Noah, not to mention I get to beat the crap out of monsters whenever I want." He watched as Sally looked down in something akin to shame. "And they're also helping me find out who I am, so don't worry about me Sally, even if they keep me locked up most of the time, I think…I think I'm in the best place I could be."

Sally nodded and Rex nudged her again, "And every once in a while Doc Holiday slips me a mountain dew," Sally snickered and wrapped her arm around his and held on tight.

"My best friend," once again she said this and Rex blinked down at her. Normally, he would think that Noah was his best friend, and he was, it was just that, this felt different…Maybe it was like, Noah was his best GUY friend and Sally was his best GIRL friend. Rex decided that's what it was, and then he paused, did he just think girl friend? He shook his head, 'Keep it together Rex,' thoughts like this swirled around his brain until they reached the school.

Getting off the bus was the first step, and it took forever. Sally stood up in front of Rex, since he had a window seat, and waited for most of the people to file off before she moved to step off the bus. As soon as Rex was off he stretched and yawned.

"So where to first, Boss lady?" Rex slid his hands into his pockets and casually followed close behind Sally. They were among the last few teenagers to walk through the front doors of the school. From the outside the school looked like one gigantic rectangular box made of tan colored bricks with very few windows, but once you walked inside you saw that the school was a single concourse with several large hallways branching off. Vending machines were placed randomly throughout the school and in the center of the concourse were a couple dozen long tables where students sat to eat. There were only two lunch lines and as the bell rang the students that had skipped breakfast and had been waiting in line to get food, scattered and headed for their classes.

"First I have math class, the most boring class ever," Sally sighed and sat at the nearest table, Rex sat opposite her and glanced around.

"Shouldn't we be going?" He gestured at the other teens who were hurrying to class with a thumb.

"Nah," Sally shrugged and drummed her fingers on the table, "I like to be late to this class."

"Rex." The teen EVO scanned the surrounding area after hearing his name. There was no one within in hearing distance and he raised a brow. He turned to ask Sally but then he face palmed. He lifted two fingers to his ear, or more accurately, the communicator in it.

"The, oh so awesome, Rex is speaking," once again his usual smirk was on his face. Sally looked at him questioningly.

"Rex, what do you think you're doing? All of Providence is looking for you, white Knight is furious!" It was Doctor Holiday and she sounded a bit on the angry side. Rex's confident smirk turned to a nervous grin as Holiday lectured him.

"Relax Doc, I'll be back in a few hours, what could possibly happen in that time?" Sally groaned and dropped her head on the table.

"Rex, I don't thi-," Rex turned the small communicator off and raised a brow at Sally's depressed form.

"What's the matter with you?" he poked her in the head and she let out another groan.

"You just jinxed yourself, in about one hour there's going to be an EVO attack," she sighed and stood just as the bell rang. Rex shrugged.

"If that happens then I can just use my boogie pack and zip out of here," Rex followed her down a hallway. "Don't worry, I got it covered."

* * *

Math class was a complete bore, the only thing interesting Rex learned was that Sally was failing it and that the girl who sat one row over was the exact definition of a dumb blonde. He had sat behind Sally so he could talk to her quietly while the teacher droned on and on about the different ways to find the area of a circle, but she was determined to pay attention in order to bring her grade up. Rex had ended up doodling a picture of him kicking an EVO's butt on a spaceship. So when the bell rang he jumped up with joy and Sally had to laugh before she led him down the hall and to her next class.

"I promise, this class won't be boring, this one is my favorite," Sally assured him as they reached the last door at the end of the hall.

"What is it?" he asked. He watched as she reached for the door knob and when she finally opened the door, he was amazed by the classroom.

"It's Art 3D," she replied confidently. The entire class room was covered in paintings, one wall was covered with lockers and all of the lockers were painted to look like a pond filled with koi fish. The opposite wall was floor to ceiling windows that showed a small square outside filled with clay pots and sculptures. There were six square tables set up around the room and most of them were already fully occupied so Sally led Rex over to one in the back. "Isn't this classroom amazing? It's my favorite in the whole school."

"Yeah, I'm digging this place," Rex was surprised when the teacher, an older looking man in a pair of lime green converse, turned on some rock music. Sally moved to grab a sculpture off the back table and sat it in front of her and Rex. The sculpture was about a foot tall and was of a feminine looking wolf sitting with her head cocked to the right, it was nowhere near as good as her father's work, but it was still pretty decent.

"Well, today I will be painting this, and you will be helping me," she stated. She placed a pack of watercolors, a cup of water, and two paint brushes on the table next to it.

"Seriously? What if I screw it up?" he grabbed one of the paint brushes and examined it before he opened the tray of water colors. "This paint is all dried up."

Sally giggled, "You dumb butt, that's what the waters for," she dipped a brush in water and then on the black cake of water paint and started to paint the face. Rex followed her example and started to paint the wolf's back.

"So, did Bo-Bo forgive you yet?" Sally asked while she worked.

"Yeah, just yesterday, we went out and a grabbed a pizza," Rex replied, his tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth while he worked. He was taking great care to not mess up, each brush stroke was slow and careful.

"That's good," Sally and Rex continued to talk while they worked and by the end of the class they had finished the entire sculpture. The entire wolf was black, but it was very detailed, its ears and lolling tongue were pink, and its black nose had a spot of white acrylic paint to appear shiny, and its eyes were a bright yellow.

When the bell rang, the duo realized that Rex was covered in paint, so while Sally laughing; Rex washed the paint off with a wet paper towel by the sink at the back of the class. When they finally left most of the kids were heading for their next class already.

"Here's a dollar, go buy yourself something from a vending machine, I gotta stop at my locker, I'll be right over there," Sally gestured across the concourse and left Rex to his own devices. With a shrug the teen EVO headed for the nearest vending machine and scanned the snack foods inside it. He selected a bag of chips. As he bent over to grab the bag he heard a couple of girlish giggles from across the concourse and he smirked, Sally was right, high school was a bit on the crazy side, but he was enjoying the rush of teenagers going about their normal lives. But as entertaining as it was, Rex doubted he would ever be able to go through this every day, he would get bored eventually and miss all the action of his current lifestyle. So with a shrug he opened the chips, popped one in his mouth and headed for Sally, who at the moment, was conversing with Jake.

"Sally, can I copy last night's English homework?" Jake asked just as Rex came within earshot.

"I told you, I didn't do it last night, can you please stop bugging me for it," Sally sounded annoyed with Jake, and this gave Rex a weird feeling and a small spark of anger ignited in his chest, why was Jake bugging her?

"Sorry," the way he said it made it obvious he wasn't the least bit apologetic, "I just figured since you were a book nerd and all into that Ed Poe guy that you would have done it."

Sally slammed her locker and glared at Jake, "What is with you today, your acting like a jerk!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake looked really pissed now. Rex hurried over as quickly as he could, but he had to maneuver around other students who were all turning heads to get a look at the shouting pair.

"Exactly what it sounds like, what the fuck are you getting so pissed at?" Sally's hands were fisted at her side as she took a threatening step towards the much bigger and obviously much stronger male teen. Jake let out a primal growl and lifted a hand threateningly when he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a familiar gloved fist.

"Rex!"

"Stay back Sally, he's about go EVO," Rex held out a hand to block the teenage girl. The familiar high frequency buzzing alerted Rex to the active nanites.


	6. Bunny rabbits and punishments

**A/N~ ok, so this is the next chapter and things get to be a bit more interesting in this one. Let me know if anyone seems ooc and such. Reviews are my food, I must eat to survive! Haha, oh yeah, so I guess in the last chapter at the end Rex seems a bit ooc and I'm sorry for that, I hope he is better in this one. :D**

**Disclaimer~ I think you guys get it by now, no one on this site really owns what they're writing about.**

Noah was sitting in biology class, practically asleep, when there was a loud crash that sounded suspiciously like a row of lockers getting pancaked. There was a heavy silence as the teens waited for another sound, when they once again heard a crash (this one a bit closer) people started to panic. The blonde was probably the first to move; he was out of his seat and headed towards the door before half the kids even had time to blink. He ran down the hall filled with curios and worried students and pushed his way out into the concourse with the practiced ease of any normal high schooler.

It wasn't hard to spot the deadly looking EVO, it was perched on top of a row of lockers, licking its nightmarishly long and sinister looking teeth. It honestly looked like a hairless humanoid rabbit, although, the only way it resembled a rabbit was its long ears; its skin was a dark tan color, almost maroon, and its eyes were long and slanted. It was crouched, cat like, ears flattened against its back, and brandishing a hand with a set of wickedly long claws.

The next thing Noah spotted happened to be his best friend. Rex was several yards away from the EVO and about ten inches deep into the opposite row of lockers. Several mechanical parts lay scattered on the floor below him; left over's from his smack hands.

Noah winced, that seriously looked painful, and glanced at the EVO before quickly making his way towards Rex. Just as he got there and started to pull him loose, a brown haired punk girl appeared on his other side and started to do the same. With the groaning of metal Rex came loose and hit the ground face first while Noah and Sally stared at each other awkwardly.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison. Sally placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, expecting Noah to introduce himself first. Noah opened his mouth just as Rex unsteadily climbed to his feet with a hand to his head.

"Can we worry about introductions later guys? I'm getting my ass kicked here." Rex pulled a pencil out of his back and winced.

"I told the officer just about anything could be used as a weapon, but damn, a pencil?" Sally took said item from Rex's hand and examined it, "You think you'll get lead poisoning?" Both boys stared at her like she was completely stupid, Sally dropped the pencil and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Soooooo, why can't you beat this thing?" Noah added some seconds later. He glanced back nervously at the EVO who stared at them with its head cocked, mouth open in an abnormally wide and crazy grin, and its claws drumming against the metal in impatience.

Rex made a noise, it sounded like a laugh, "That thing is incredibly strong and incredibly fast and it's seriously making me wish Six were here." Rex paused as if he just realized something and reached up to turn on the communicator in his ear.

"Rex! There is an active EVO at the local high school, this is the last time I can warn you before White Knight gives the order to kill it," Six's voice came on over the connection and relief flooded through Rex's system.

"Six! Uh, I think I might need a hand with this one," Rex eyed the EVO as it jumped off the locker and started to walk towards the group in a threatening manner. All around them students were beginning to panic; many of them were already running for the doors. The EVO simply ignored the other teens; it appeared that it had already chosen its prey.

"Yeah, I'd like to help you fight the evil bunny monster, but since I have no awesome skills I'm gonna hang back on this one," Sally backed away from Rex and Noah gave Rex a sheepish grin before following to punk girl.

"Noted, I'm already here," Six replied, Rex could hear shouting and running engines over the connection and for once he was glad that he had Providence on his side.

"Ok then Bugs bunny, while were waiting for Six, I figured we could have a nice," here Rex activated his BFS, "Long," he pulled the handle and two blades at the top separated and began to spin, "Chat!" He charged at the EVO. The monster didn't move at first, other than cocking its head to the side again, and just when Rex took a swing at it, it disappeared.

Rex growled and turned around to see the EVO standing innocently on a table yards away. He ran for it again, but the same thing happened. He was about to do it a third time, but he stopped, activated his punk buster and leapt into the air after the rabbit, and in mid air he deactivated his super boots and traded them in for his BFS, he brought it down on the EVO's head, but just when he thought he had it, it slid right under the blade and kicked him in the gut. If this had been a normal EVO Rex would have been knocked back a few feet, but this was no normal EVO, and Rex was sent flying straight through a row of lockers, the wall behind it, and into the classroom on the other side.

While the dust was still settling Rex pushed a desk off of his chest and sat up coughing and gasping for breath. The kick had winded him, and with what little strength he had left he crawled towards the whole he had created and was quite frankly, glad to see Six standing right in front of it.

The agent had both swords out at his side and a rather annoyed look on his face, though Rex was probably one of the very few people who could actually tell. The man looked over his shoulder at the wheezing teen, "Injuries?"

Rex took a small breath, "Just my ego," he managed to squeak out. He stumbled to his feet and climbed out through the hole after he had regained his breath. "Why hasn't it attacked?" he asked, the EVO was once again just standing there.

"Don't know, I haven't attacked it yet, what are its strengths?" He replied in his usual business tone.

"Pretty much everything, it's the size of a normal person but it just sent me straight though those lockers. It's mega fast too," Rex wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and glared at the EVO. Rex activated his smack hands and charged at the rabbit like EVO again but this time Six came up behind it to block its escape. Both members of Providence moved to attack at the same time and the EVO looked panicked for a second, but it crouched down and launched itself into the air right before either attacks could make contact. Once again the monster landed several yards away.

By now all the students and teachers had been evacuated from the building except for Noah and Sally who were hiding behind a vending machine.

"So how'd you meet Rex?" Noah asked when there was a lull in fighting. Sally was the one who was peeking out around the machine and as Noah spoke she pulled her head back and looked at him in confusion.

"We smacked face first into each other, what about you?" she asked incredulously. Noah winced, obviously she was truly worried for Rex, Noah, on the other hand, was used to these kinds of fights. Sally turned her attention back towards the fight.

Rex growled again, and was about to charge when Six held him back by the shoulder, "Look," the man said sternly. Rex watched as a red portal appeared and Breach stepped out. The female EVO looked as pale and sickly as usual but now she had an even gloomier atmosphere around her.

"What?" Rex was stunned, he had been sure Breach had died when she exploded in red light after the whole other dimension fiasco. Secretly, he was glad that the four armed EVO was still alive, he had hoped he could find her and help her in some way, no one deserved to feel that empty inside. But then reality crashed down on him and frustration built up inside of him.

"We can't let The Pack get a hold of him!" Rex struggled against Six as the EVO opened its disgustingly sinister mouth and let out a terrifying chuckle before stepping into the portal. Breach stared at Rex before reluctantly pulling her eyes away from him and sadly followed after the disturbing monster.

As soon as the EVO was gone both Noah and Sally rushed from their hiding spot to get too Rex's side. But they were blocked by the crowed of Providence agents that flooded in through the doors and surrounded the teen.

"I'm afraid you've pushed White Knight a little too far Rex," Six placed a hand on the teens shoulder before he lead him out of the school and onto the nearest jump jet, although, Rex was limping the entire way, and he looked back twice at his friends.

Sally and Noah stood together awkwardly, "So does this happen often?" Sally asked dryly. Noah shrugged with a sheepishly.

"Pretty much."

* * *

"You are forbidden from ever leaving this base without my permission, you will be kept on a strict training schedule, and if you so much as think about leaving there will be severe punishment. Am I clear?" Rex, Doctor Holiday, and Six all stood in the white room that served as a meeting place for White Knight. Currently, the large flat screen showed an image of a calm looking White Knight, but his voice was laced with a dark anger that would have the average person shaking in fear.

Rex was glaring at the floor with his fists clenched, anger was boiling just below the skin and it clearly showed on his face. Doctor Holiday looked at him sadly and sighed, she too was angry, but there was nothing she could do, at least, not while Rex was here. So for the moment she bit her tongue.

"Am I clear, Rex?" White Knight asked again, this time there was a hint of a warning in his voice.

"Yes, Sir," the words tasted like dirt in his mouth, but Rex knew that White Knight could never have complete control over him, he would always be able to escape; this was just a lecture. "You are dismissed."

The screen went black and as the group moved to leave both Six and Holiday heard Rex mutter "You won't keep me here forever." Holiday was glad to see his usual cocky grin on his face, it would seem that he was getting better at staying on the bright side of things, when was the last time his Bio metrics dropped? She couldn't even remember.

That night, Rex lay in his bed with his arms behind his head and a determined look in his eyes as his thoughts wondered to his future and his friends, and lastly, his past. He glanced over at the sleeping EVO chimp and smirked, he had friends on his side, no matter what the situation was.

**A/N~ So this is one of my favorite EVOs yet, I have no clue why. But while writing this I started to get creeped out by it, lol. So anyways, review with questions, comments, or concerns.**


	7. eye exams and meatloaf

**A/N~ No action in this one I'm afraid :/**

"Your biometrics are very stable these days," Doctor Holiday commented while she examined the retina of Rex's left eye, "Has something changed?" She pulled away and slid the small tool into a pocket on her lab coat before jotting down a couple of notes onto a clipboard.

"It's ok Doc, my feelings are as strong for you as ever," Rex reassured with a grin. Holiday raised an eyebrow at him before setting down her clip board.

"Seriously Rex, anything at all?" she sat down in the small swivel chair at her computer and looked at the teen expectantly. "You said that when you were fighting that EVO yesterday you got frustrated, normally, you would have lost control but you didn't."

Rex seemed to be collecting his thoughts as he stared off into space. His mind roamed over all his recent memories and the only difference he could think of was meeting a certain punk burnet. How could him knowing Sally affect his control over the nanites? She was just a person, she wasn't even an EVO, and she had no power.

"Nope, nothing that I can think of," Rex replied. He hoped off the examination table just as the automatic doors opened and Agent Six and Bo-Bo walked in.

"It's time for your training Rex," Six said. He came to a stop next to Holiday.

"Sooo when White Knight said I would be put on a strict schedule, what he was really saying was that nothing was changing and we're just pretending to punish you?" Rex leaned against the table and crossed his arms.

"Pretty much Kid, he really can't do much at the moment since people actually know about you now. If he put you under lock and key now the fans would complain," Bo-Bo stated. The Chimp had taken off his hat and was currently examining the inside.

"I like it," Rex said in mock thoughtfulness. "So, what do you think happened to Breach? I thought she….you know, exploded," Rex struggled to find the right words.

"Well," Holiday swiveled around and typed something into her computer, "I think she just crossed over into her own dimension. Originally, I don't think she was able to get there because she was restrained, so in order to escape she had to pull herself into the dimension, which is probably why it seemed like she 'exploded' as Rex puts it."

Rex and Bo-Bo looked at the doctor with clueless expressions and she sighed, "She's fine." Rex nodded with sudden understanding and a comfortable silence fell over the group.

"Rex, you have 40 seconds to get down to the training center," Six stated, breaking the silence.

"What?" Rex blinked at the green agent.

"You heard me," Six replied.

"That's so not fair!" Rex pushed himself away from the table and hurried out the door. Bo-Bo snickered and looked up at Six to say something but paused once he saw the raised eyebrow directed at him. The chimp sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

As soon as the monkey was gone Six turned to Holiday, "I think it's the girl," he said curtly.

"You think she's the reason Rex's biometrics are stable?" She found it strange that Six knew what she had asked Rex when he hadn't even been there, let alone that he actually knew why, normally, when it came to those kinds of things the agent was as clueless as they came.

"The last time his biometrics dropped was before he met her," Six dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out Rex's handheld, "He's been talking to her over the internet using this."

"So as long as she's around the chances of his biometrics dropping are low," Holiday trailed off in thought. "If that's the case, then we can't let him lose contact." Six nodded and Holiday turned to enter something into her computer but paused, "Have you told White Knight?" There was a few seconds of silence before Six turned and started for the door.

"No," he replied over his shoulder just as the door shut. Holiday sighed with relief, knowing White Knight; he would have pulled Sally deep into all of Providence's affairs. He might have even gone so far as to keep her locked up. That was why she admired Six so much; recently, he had become more…human, she decided. He was growing a heart. Holiday smiled as she continued to work; maybe she could become a bit closer to the agent.

* * *

For Rex, training was normally just going out and doing a few laps around the petting zoo, but this time, Six decided they would dual. By the time Six said they could stop, Rex was covered in bruises and he could feel quite a few cuts on his arms and legs, and that had just been practice. With this in mind, Rex had decided that if his aggro nanny was the sixth must dangerous man in the world, then he was probably somewhere around the seventh hundred must dangerous man in the world.

"You're not even sweating! And you're in a suit!" Rex complained from where he had collapsed. Breathing heavy and completely exhausted, the teen EVO climbed to his feet and headed for the showers to scrub off all the dirt and sweat. As soon as he was clean, he pulled on a black shirt and a pair of jeans. After yesterdays EVO incident, Rex never had a chance to get his jacket, pants, and shoes back from Sally. So naturally, Holiday had put in an order for more clothes the second they realized this, and it seemed that whoever was in control of uniforms had good taste. Rex had to admit that the new clothes were cool, but he still missed his jacket.

"At least I still have my goggles," Rex thought out loud as he examined himself in the mirror. "Oh yeah, I look good." He brushed an imaginary wrinkle out of his shirt before leaving the showers and heading for the cafeteria where he was supposed to have meat loaf and mashed potatoes with Six, Holiday, and Bo-Bo for dinner.

Rex pulled the door open and the usual chatter of the cafeteria greeted him. Providence agents of all kinds were seated amongst a couple dozen tables, all talking and eating. As Rex made his way towards the back room where they ate on Fridays, he couldn't help but see the similarities between the Providence cafeteria and Sally's school. He could easily pick out cliques; there were scientists, field agents, researchers, doctors, heck, even the janitors had their own little group. Rex chuckled as he pushed his way past a few people and through the doors that led into the back room.

Bo-Bo and Six were already seated at the table and as Rex sat down Holiday burst in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to help someone stitch up a torn ear," she sat down quickly and glanced at the others apologetically.

"I hope you remembered to wash your hands," Bo-Bo commented dryly before grabbing himself a plate and slicing up the meat loaf.

"Yes, Bo-Bo, I did," She replied, and although she tried to sound stern, she still had a smile on her face.

"I'm starving," Rex exclaimed as he reached for his own plate. Both Six and Holiday followed Rex's example and each got their own plate. This time, the meatloaf wasn't dry.

About halfway through the meal the two adults shared a glance, Six nodded ever so slightly and Holiday cleared her throat.

"So, Rex, how's Sally?" She broke the silence with this single question. Rex looked up from his plate and scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"How'd you know about her?" He asked suspiciously. Holiday lifted a brow.

"Rex, you've been talking about her nonstop for the past week," she replied.

"Oh, I didn't notice," Rex smiled sheepishly and Bo-Bo face palmed. "Well, apparently, tonight is Halloween and she and Noah are gonna go trick-or-treating together." Rex turned his attention back to his mashed potatoes but then he looked back up, "And tomorrows her birthday."

"How do you know all this?" Bo-Bo asked. Rex pulled out his handheld to show Bo-Bo and Six glanced down at his pocket, 'when had he taken it back?'

"Well," Holiday glanced at Six before continuing, "Is she having a party?"

"She's having a barbeque at the beach," he pushed around the mashed potatoes on his plate absently.

"Would you like to go?" Holiday asked slyly. Rex looked at her questioningly. "Well, go with permission, and I could get you a gift for her."

Rex grinned from ear to ear, "Seriously?"

"What would she want as a gift?" she replied with her own question. Rex dropped his fork and crossed his arms while leaning back in his chair in thought. "She likes…weird stuff," he provided lamely.

"Oh boy," Bo-Bo added with a sigh, "Kid, you know nothing about girls."

"Well, describe her to me, maybe then I'll have an idea of what to look for," Doctor Holiday pushed her plate away and leaned forward.

"Well, she has short brown hair, and she's small, when I first met her she was wearing a green tank top, some black shorts and these huge combat boots," Rex thought for a second. "Yeah, I think those boots really threw me." He chuckled.

"What about her personality?" Bo-Bo asked sarcastically. Rex, however, didn't catch the sarcasm.

"At first I thought she was perfect. She laughed at my jokes and was understanding, but then I found out that she was a major scaredy cat," he paused and picked up his fork again and started to push his potatoes around. "She jumps to conclusions and doesn't think before she says stuff, and it is super easy to get on her nerves," Rex sighed and let his hands fall limply at his sides, "I have no clue."

"It's ok, I have an idea, I'm sure she'll like it if you use the right words," Holiday smiled at him before she picked up her plate and left the room. Rex rubbed the back of his neck in confusion and glared at Bo-Bo when the chimp started to chuckle at him.

* * *

Later that night Rex sat on his bed watching TV, however, the awesome action movie that was playing failed to grab his attention. Instead he was thinking about Sally, what she was doing right this moment and what would happen at the party tomorrow.

"Lights out," Six ordered from the doorway. Rex sighed and turned the TV off with a flick of his hand. He pulled the covers over his head and turned on his side.

Six stared at the teen, only he himself knew that he was surprised. Rex had just turned the TV off by moving his hand. The remote was on the floor several feet away. Were his powers getting stronger? The agent flipped the light switch and left, heading for Holidays office.

**A/N~ Gasp! What's going on with Rex? Anyways, this chapter was kind of boring and slow and I apologize for that. Let me know what you think, was everyone in character? Do you have any cool ideas you want me to put it? Or whatever else you can think of, please review.**

* * *

It was around 1;30 am and Sally was still up, half her floor was covered in candy wrappers and she had finally jumped out of her pirate dress in favor of some pajama bottoms and a tank top when she spotted Rex's jacket hanging off the back of her chair. She grabbed it and pulled it on before stepping in front of her mirror, the jacket was thin but surprisingly warm. Sally giggled when the jacket slid right off her bony shoulders.


	8. dream catchers and sand pyramids

**A/N~ ok, so here is the next chapter. It took me forever to write because it was so slow in the beginning and I was really hyper and had a bit of writers block. Anyways, there is a bit of a surprise at the end ;)**

"So, in order for me to be able to go to Sally's party, you have to come with?" Rex asked. He was sitting in the passenger seat of black jeep wrangler that was currently speeding down a suburb street. Next to him sat a rather amused Doctor Holiday who was driving the vehicle.

"Well, it was either me, or Six," she glanced over in time to see the teen make a face at the thought of Six at a beach party. She smiled and turned her eyes back to the road, they were about ten minutes away from the beach and she could tell Rex was excited, truthfully, she thought it was cute. "I think I should tell you what I got her," she added a few seconds later.

"That would be a good idea," Rex replied. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask the Doctor what she had had in mind for the punk girl's birthday last night. Now he was just hoping it wasn't something silly, like a pack of socks; that would be embarrassing.

"I actually went through some of my old stuff for it, when I was little some random woman gave it to me. I never really cared for it all that much, but I feel like its special, if that makes sense," she waited till they were at a red light before reaching into the back seat and brought out a small box, about the size of a small book, wrapped in purple paper and topped with a black bow.

"What is it?" Rex asked as he eyed the gift.

"It's a dream catcher," Holiday handed the box to the teen when the light turned green.

"A what?" Rex couldn't remember anything called a dream catcher, and he couldn't imagine what it looked like.

"Well, it's a little hoop…" she trailed off in thought, "Well it looks like it has a spider web in the middle of it, and it has feathers and stuff hanging from it." She sighed, "It's hard to explain, but the point is, it's supposed to catch bad dreams and give the person good ones instead. You hang it over your bed."

"Cool," Rex looked down at the box with slight amazement. "Does it work?" he saw the woman shrug just as they pulled into a parking space. The two climbed out of the jeep and onto the hot cement. Rex was in his usual shirt and a pair of swimming trunks while Holiday was in a green two piece, she had pulled on a pair of denim shorts and flip flops as well. The parking lot was huge, and it was almost completely filled up and Rex wondered how many people had come for Sally's party.

"This way Rex," Holiday led the way towards a wooden walkway that stopped when it reached the powdery white sand. The water was a perfect green blue color and the waves were just the right size, not huge, but nowhere near small, and the sun was just over head. The sky was a strange deep blue color, it was still light blue, but it had a refreshing depth to it.

Rex glanced around until he saw a huge group of people, most of which were teenagers, "I think it's this way Doc," he pointed out, and as if to prove him right Dan called his name and waved at him from behind a smoking grill. Rex waved back and pulled Holiday towards the tall man.

"Hey Rex, welcome to the party," Dan greeted cheerily, he flipped a burger on the grill before leaning towards the teen, "Who's the lady?"

Rex chuckled, "This is Doctor Holiday, She's my…" he trailed off in thought.

"I'm his guardian," Holiday supplied and held out her hand; Rex looked at her gratefully while the two adults shook hands.

"So where should I put this?" Rex held up the gift so Dan could see.

"Oh, there's a table over there for presents," the man pointed with the spatula and Rex smirked before making his way over towards the table. Holiday stayed with Dan to chat. Rex placed the gift on the table at the back of the pile and glanced around for Sally, he hadn't spotted her yet. He turned to move away when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and pull; he tripped and fell face first into sand and it seemed the only two people that noticed were Holiday and Dan, who were both looking at him questioningly.

Laughter came from under the table and Rex sat up and watched as Sally crawled out from under the table cloth. "That was amazing; I wish I'd gotten a picture of you face." The girl continued to laugh until she finally managed to make Rex laugh too.

"Wow, I just got a picture of the most amazing face I've ever seen Rex make," Noah appeared in swimming trunks and holding a camera, which only caused Sally to redouble he laughter. Noah helped Rex to his feet and the two friends' bumped fists, Sally stood, still giggling, and brushed the sand off her simple black two piece bathing suit.

"Whoa, Sally, your whiteness is blinding," Noah pulled a pair of sunglasses on while Sally looked at her arms.

"So I don't get out much, you gotta problem with that?" She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Rex doesn't get out much either and look at him," both of them glanced over at Rex who was busy brushing sand off his trunks. "I'm just saying," Noah lifted his hands and backed away a few feet before chuckling and heading for the food table where several of Sally's female friends had gathered.

"So what's shakin'?" Sally asked. Rex's hand moved to his chin in thought.

"Nothing really, same old, same old. So how old are you now?" Rex asked. He leaned against the table casually and kicked his sandals off.

"I am now officially 16," she replied and joined him in leaning against the table, "So; the party ends at 9 o'clock and I was planning on blasting some music at the end and everyone can dance for a little while before we have to pack up, does that sound cool?"

"Sounds great," Rex replied, he was going to ask her when the food would be done because his stomach was already growling, but he was interrupted by a tall guy in his twenties who moved to stand in front of Rex with a calculating gaze. He had blue eyes, short brown hair and a thin but muscular body, and a large dragon was tattooed over his left shoulder.

"Is this him?" He asked in a stern voice. Sally sighed.

"No, it's the blonde guy over there by the food table," she replied, the guy glanced over at Noah before moving away headed for the poor unaware Noah. Sally snickered before pushing herself off the table, "I'm going in the water, wanna come?"

"Sure," Rex pulled his shirt off and placed it on the table and followed the burnet. "Who was that?" He asked some seconds later.

"That was my brother, Mark," she stuck her foot in the water to test the temperature. "He's a marine."

Rex watched the girl dive into the water and shivered, he glanced behind him to make sure the overly protective marine was nowhere near before he followed Sally into the water. Rex was surprised by how pleasantly cool it felt, not to mention the fact that he was chest deep in the water and he could still see his feet. As he looked closer he saw several small fish swimming a few feet away, and even a crab! His nose was less than an inch from the water when Sally pushed him under. All the fish scattered and he came up laughing.

"What was that for?" He asked while wiping water out of his eyes.

"Well, you looked like you were concentrating real hard, so I figured I should cool you head off before your brain melted," Sally shrugged and stared at him with a straight face but she eventually laughed. Rex stared at her and grasped both of her shoulders. Sally stopped laughing and looked at him, confusion written plainly on her face.

"Sally, there's something I need to tell you," he paused and waited for her to reply, when she didn't he continued, "I really think…" he trailed off.

"What?" she whispered, completely drawn in by his voice.

"You should hold your breath," he finished. He smirked when a look sudden realization crossed her face before he pulled her under the water with him.

So that was pretty much how the entire day went. After they played in the water, the two went and searched for sea shells and crabs amongst all the rocks, and Rex learned that Sally was like a monkey when it came to climbing. They started to build a sand castle but were quickly joined by a bunch of Sally's friends and soon they were building a five foot tall sand pyramid instead. The guys had to finish off the top because they were the only ones tall enough. Dan got several pictures of everyone crowding around the masterpiece and even more when they started to decorate it with shells and writing, Rex had placed a flag at the top, it was made with a stick and decorated napkin from the food table.

"Nice," Noah said as he sipped on a soda.

"I know, I'm amazing," Rex stood with his hands on his hip, admiring the pyramid, the sun was setting just behind it and it added to the effect.

"I feel like I'm in Egypt," Sally commented.

"Come on, let's eat the cake before the candles melt," Dan called from the table. Everyone crowded around the chocolate cake. "I know Sally doesn't like it when people sing to her, so," Dan sighed and glanced around at everybody, "We have to sing it extra loud."

"Dad!" Sally whined and Rex laughed, he and Noah high fived behind her back. Doctor Holiday, who had been standing next to Rex, chuckled. So they sang to Sally, extra loud, and laughed when she covered her face in embarrassment because other people on the beach had joined in and even clapped afterwords. Rex nudged her a few minutes after and Sally laughed, her face was still pink.

"Hey, there are strawberries in here," Rex commented after taking his first bite of cake.

"Oh, those are your nanites," Sally pointed out she said seriously.

"What?" he asked through a laugh.

"Yeah, it looks like a normal chocolate cake, but when you dig in it's got strawberries in it. Just like how you look like a normal person, but inside your nanites are active," Sally explained. Rex stared at her before he took another bite.

"My nanites taste good," he said in a matter of fact tone. When Dan was sure everyone had had a slice of cake (including Holiday) he handed Sally a present. While she was opening her other presents Rex grabbed his and held onto it. Holiday gave him a questioning look and he only grinned at her. The Doctor seemed to understand what he was planning and she smiled a knowing smile before turning back to watch Sally.

Sally ended up getting a couple shirts, some jewelry, and a few gift cards to stores like hottopic and forever21. She seemed quite happy when she had opened them all and people started to mingle again. She stood from the chair she had been sitting on and moved off to talk to some of her other friends. Rex lost sight of her after that so he talked to Noah for a little while; the present was still in his hand so he could give it to her personally.

When Rex finally found Sally, she was sitting way out on the rocks where they had gone looking for shells ealier, she looked a bit warn out, and Rex didn't blame her. He carefully made his way towards her, and by the time he sat down next to her the sun had completely vanished under the horizon.

"What are you doing way out here?" he asked. Sally glanced over at him and she grinned.

"Just thinking, it was a nice party," she replied. Her feet were dangling off the rock she was sitting on and into the cool water below; she wiggled her toes and watched the ripples.

"It was the best one I've ever been to!" Rex left out the fact that, aside from Van Kleiss' party, he had never actually been to one. Sally nodded but said nothing. "Anyways, I wanted to give you your present in person," he handed her the box and Sally glanced at him with a smile before she untied the bow and ripped the wrapping paper off. She carefully pulled the top of the box off and paused. There was the dream catcher, sitting so neatly in the box that Sally didn't want to move it. It was made with string and some dark purple leather, and the strings that hung from it had black beads and feathers dangling off of them. The web itself even had a few beads tied into it and when Sally lifted the dream catcher out of the box, she was surprised to see all the beads sparkle.

"It's so pretty," she said, her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"It is," Rex admitted, he had the same look on his face as Sally, she turned her gaze on him with a raised eye brow and he laughed nervously. "Truth is, I had no idea what to get you, so the Doc said she would help me. But after she told me what she had picked out for you I decided that it was the perfect gift."

Sally giggled at his awkwardness and looked down at the dream catcher again, she sighed and Rex's heart sank a bit, it had been a sad sigh, one laden with years of negative feelings. "I do have these nightmares, well, actually it's just one," she paused and looked to see if he was listening, when she saw that he was she smiled sadly. "There's this monster… and she's coming to get me. And I'm always a little girl in these dreams wondering why this was happening, because a few seconds ago we had been playing with my dolls… and the next thing I know, she's this big ugly bat like… monster," she was rambling, Rex knew, but he didn't want to stop her, because he knew this wasn't just about a dream. "I think she wants to eat me… so I run… and she chases me… down this really long and dark hallway and I always trip just before I reach the door. Then, normally, she would jump at me and try to bite me and just before her teeth sank into my neck there would be a gunshot and I would wake up…"

Rex was looking down at the water quietly, he could hear the fear and sadness in her voice, and he could see that she was shaking, but still, he said nothing.

"Sometimes there isn't a gunshot….and I don't wake up until after she kills me, and I feel like crying. But no matter how sad I feel about it I just can't cry… and I know I should have cried, but I didn't," Sally, despite what she was saying, was now crying. Tears ran down her face and she trembled with repressed sobs. "People thought I was bad, that I wasn't crying because I was happy about it, and they talked about me right in front of me at the funeral, like I was stupid."

Rex was stunned and it took him a minute to finally realize what had happened to Sally. An emotion stirred deep with him, be it anger or sadness, he didn't know, but it pushed him to reach out and grab her arm and pull her into a tight embrace. She sat there, limp in his arms, and cried.

"I miss her, Rex," she forced the words out, "I miss my mom."

**A/N~ okay, so yeah. Sally has a sad past, sorry if it seems like your run of the mill sob story. Either way, I was still tearing up while writing this. So please Review with your thoughts and questions, I will reply.**


	9. Old clothes and nightmare bunnies

**A/n~ Okay, here's the next chapter. So the newest Episode threw me off a bit, like, what the heck happened to Van Pedophile? And what the heck did that guy put in Rex? I bet you it was something to make his biometrics stable. And did you guys notice they stole my Sock Present Line? Lol, jk. Anyways, if you haven't seen the episode yet then forget about everything I said up there.**

Rex couldn't remember how long he sat there holding the sobbing girl, only that when he lifted his eyes from her shaking form to glance at the beach, he saw very few people, and Dan and Holiday were cleaning up. Sally had slowly calmed down after the first thirty minutes, but she continued to tremble with silent tears trailing down her face and he felt that it would be wrong to pull away even when she did finally stop crying. It would seem that she had spent the last bit of energy she had on crying her heart out; in fact, Rex could hear the slow steady breathing of someone who was asleep.

He sighed, but there was a small smile on his face, and shook her shoulder gently. Sally squinted up at him tiredly and mumbled a sleepy 'What?'

"I gotta get you back to your family before you dad sends you brother after me," Rex smirked and helped her sit up before he turned around, "I'll give you a lift, hop on." Sally complied and slowly climbed onto the teen EVO's back. When Rex was sure she was holding on he slid off the rock they had been sitting on and into the waist deep water. As he sloshed through the water he couldn't help but notice how soft her bare skin was against his back, and only the sight of Sally's marine brother standing at the edge of the water with his arms crossed kept him on track.

Slowly but surely they reached the beach, dripping wet and a bit on the tired side himself, Rex moved to put Sally down but stopped when she only tightened her grip around his neck.

"You can't stay on my back forever," Rex chuckled, but Sally only groaned.

"My best friend," she replied in a drowsy voice. Doctor Holiday smiled at the two and Rex looked at Dan for help.

"Mark, show Rex where we parked," Dan instructed the older sibling. Mark glared at Rex before grudgingly leading the way towards the parking lot.

"If I don't come back, tell Bo-Bo he can have my comb," Rex muttered as he walked past Holiday still carrying the sleeping Sally.

"Sure thing Rex," the Doctor replied dryly with a smirk on her face. Rex gave her a thumbs up and continued to follow the marine out onto the black cement and off to the right of the parking lot. The lot was empty except for the black jeep wrangler and a red ford truck. Mark led them to the truck and he unlocked the front door and reached into the car to unlock the back door and pushed it open. Rex, as careful as he could, maneuvered Sally so that he was holding her bridal style in front him, and placed her in the back seat.

It was awkward climbing in and out of the truck without accidentally bumping his or Sally's head, but as Rex pulled away Sally grabbed his hand and he smacked the back of his head on the roof of the truck. He looked down at Sally, she was blearily looking up at him and it caused him to smile.

"I'll see you later," she said. Rex ruffled her hair, "Any time," he replied. After that he climbed out of the vehicle and ran his hand through his wet hair to spike it up a bit. He glanced at Sally one last time before shutting the door.

"Here," Mark handed Rex his jacket and pants a little roughly and Rex chuckled nervously. Mark glared at him again, but this time he could tell it was just for show, before he climbed into the front seat of the truck and crossed his arms. Rex shrugged and headed back to the beach to get Holiday.

Dan and Holiday watched as the three left quietly, when they were out of sight Dan turned to the female doctor with a sigh. "Sally told me about him, you know," he broke the silence. Holiday was quiet for a second before an air of protectiveness began to swirl about her. As if sensing this, Dan chuckled, "I don't mind," he added, "I just don't want her to get hurt is all."

"That's what all the dads say," Holiday replied with a tight smile. An awkward silence settled around them and Dan cleared his throat.

"The point is… I'm grateful for him really. I think he's good for her, I know what she was crying about earlier, and I'm glad she finally had a chance to really express herself." The tall man shoved his hands into his pockets with sigh. "Sally's mom went EVO on us a couple years back and she just hasn't been the same since."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Holiday replied quietly.

"It's not your fault," he grinned at her, "I'm just glad she finally cried. I think the reason she hasn't been able to is because of her brother." Dan paused and scuffed at the sand and Holiday raised a brow, did the man ever stand still? "He was the one, to, you know," he paused again and sighed, "he shot her, and I think the reason she wouldn't cry was so he wouldn't feel guilty."

Holiday crossed her arms and sighed, "Well then, there's something I would like you to know as well," Dan looked up, a bit surprised. "Rex has amnesia, and as of yet, we don't really know who he is. Although we do know he had a major part in the nanite project." Dan was silent and so Holiday continued, "Be that as it may, I think Sally can help him, ever since he's met her, his biometrics have become more stable and his power is growing. But if White Knight finds out he'll want to take Sally away."

The two adults were silent and brooding and Dan seemed to be mulling things over in his mind before he looked up and nodded, "They need each other, it's plain and simple, the problem is no one else can know that."

"That sums it up quite nicely," Holiday replied, "So if strange men come knocking at your door, play dumb." Dan nodded just as Rex appeared with a tired smirk on his face and carrying an armful of clothes.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm beat," Rex yawned and Holiday pushed him back towards the parking lot. As they passed Dan he clapped Rex on the shoulder and the teen grinned at the man before continuing on towards the jeep. Holiday looked back once and waved.

After the climbed into the jeep Holiday sighed, "Did you have fun?" she asked. Rex chuckled and gazed out the window as the Doctor pulled out of the lot.

"Yeah, it got a little awkward towards the end though," he pointed out.

"That was a good thing you did Rex, I'm sure she thinks you're a true friend," she replied.

"Friend, huh?" He repeated the word and sighed. He continued to gaze out the window as the jeep continued its journey back to Providence.

By the time they reached their destination, Rex was starting to fall asleep. Holiday had ushered him inside and all the way to the showers where she left him to wash up before he climbed into bed. On her way to her office she ran into Six, whom she gestured into her office so she could fill him in on what happened.

Twenty minutes later, Six was walking down the hallway, headed for Rex's room. Just as he reached the teen's door, Rex appeared behind him in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. His hair was dripping wet from the shower he had just taken.

"I know, lights off," Rex replied drowsily.

Six nodded, "See you tomorrow," the agent left.

Rex walked into his room, the automatic door shut behind him, and he slowly moved to climb into bed. He could hear Bo-Bo snoring in his hammock and as he pulled the covers over his head, he also heard a sinister chuckle.

Rex froze, he knew that creepy laugh. Slowly, he turned so that he was looking at the ceiling of the alcove that his bed was in and he had to bite his tongue not to shout. There, laying on the ceiling and defying gravity, was Jake. The EVO had his usual crazy, toothy, grin on his face. His arms were crossed, as were his legs, for some reason Rex only noticed now that Jake still had his black jeans on.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't swing that way," Rex said with a straight face. Jakes grin grew wider and he cocked his head. The EVO let out a burst of creepy giggles.

"I came to warn you Rex," Jakes voice was raspy and giddy sounding and it sent shivers down Rex's spine, even though he wasn't afraid.

"About?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. In about ten seconds he was going to smash this giggling EVOs face in.

"It's about Sally," The EVO's voice took on a serious tone and his pitch black eyes narrowed.

"What about Sally?" Rex was becoming impatient, and across the room the flat screen TV flickered to life. Jakes right ear swiveled towards the TV and he once again chuckled.

"Powers growing are they?" The EVO leaned forward, so that his face was mere inches away. "You better shape up quick, Van Kleiss has got his eyes on dear little Sally."

Rex froze as anger blossomed in his chest, and as quick as lightning, a mechanic arm smashed through the ceiling of the alcove. His biometrics wavered and the smack hand fell apart. Jake had disappeared and Rex was left with a hole through his ceiling, mechanical parts laying all over his bed, and a blaring alarm.

Bo-Bo jumped up and nearly fell out of his hammock, "What's going on?"

Rex growled and sat up, metal parts rolled onto the floor just as the automatic door flew open and Six rushed into the room. Rex ignored him at first and started to pick up the larger of the mechanical parts.

"What happened, Rex?" The Agent demanded sternly. He glanced over at Bo-Bo when Rex didn't answer at first.

"Don't look at me, I was asleep," the chimp climbed out of the hammock and onto the ground. Six turned back to the teenager. There was a tense moment of silence that was broken by the sound of the automatic door opening, Holiday entered in a pair of black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt, and she had pulled her lab coat on over her pajamas in an attempt to seem a bit more presentable.

"What's going on?" The female doctor noted the damage above Rex's bed.

"It was that EVO, from Thursday," Rex began, "He used to be Sally's friend. But that's not important, he told me that Van Kleiss 'Has got his eyes on dear little Sally'," Rex quoted before dropping back onto his bed and brushing the rest of the metal scraps onto the floor.

"Well, where'd he go?" Bo-Bo asked, "I didn't even hear anything in the first place."

"Rex, do you think," Holiday paused, "Do you think that maybe it was just a nightmare?"

"What?" Rex was stunned.

"Well, you used to get them all the time when you were younger…" she trailed off at the look of angry disappointment on his face.

"It wasn't a nightmare, I wasn't even sleeping yet," Rex crossed his arms as doubt began to eat away at him. Had he been dreaming?

"Well, just in case, I'll send Dan a message," Holiday added before she quietly left. Rex had dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"You can go see her again next week," Six assured Rex before leaving as well.

"Sorry Kid," Bo-Bo climbed back into his hammock and quickly fell asleep. Rex, on the other hand, ended up thinking long into the morning hours, still sitting in the same position. When he looked over at his alarm clock he noticed that it was flashing three zeros. He sighed as Jakes words ran through his head. "Powers are growing are they?" He glanced at the TV and narrowed his eyes, two seconds later the screen went black. Rex ran his hand through his hair before finally laying down and going to sleep.

* * *

"Did you deliver the message?" A smirking Van Kleiss asked from atop his throne in Abysus. Down below stood Jake, in all his creepy EVO glory, with his hands in his pockets. He burst into a deranged fit of laughter.

"To the letter!" He replied.

"Excellent," the mad scientist replied.

**A/N~I don't know about you guys, but I think Rex and Mr. Bunnykins need a rematch. Review with your questions, comments, or concerns. New ideas are welcome too :D**


	10. Movie dates and EVO worms

**A/N~ Here is the next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. I cant really make anything awesome happen yet until the next episode of Gen. Rex and I find out what the heck is going on!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own.**

Rex waited a total of two days before he couldn't stand it anymore; he had to see if Sally was okay. Of course, Doctor Holiday had told him several times already that Dan had assured her that the girl was alright. But that didn't really matter to him, Sally hadn't been on the internet at all since Saturday night, and he hated not knowing what she was doing. Six had noticed the distressed teen's behavior right away, Rex wasn't being moody or irritable, in fact, he seemed to be his usual joking self. But whenever Rex didn't have anything to do he would gaze out into space, and Six often caught him heading for one of the windows that looked out over the petting zoo instead of playing video games or watching TV.

So on Tuesday morning right after the usual meeting, both Six and Holiday turned a blind eye and allowed Rex an easy escape from the prison known as Providence. The EVO had wanted to bring his monkey side kick with him but Six had ordered Bo-Bo to stay behind and 'cover for him' like he usually would.

Rex was flying through the blue sky, deciding it would be the faster way to get to Sally's house. It cut the trip in half and after ten minutes of flying he touched down in her drive away and deactivated his boogie pack. He brushed of his jacket before he moved towards the front door, and with the smallest of hesitations, he rang the doorbell.

There was a brief moment of silence, and then he could hear footsteps pounding down the stairs and the front door was pulled open moments later by Dan. He seemed a bit surprised to see Rex, but he grinned none the less and stepped back from the doorway so he could come in. The front door was in the kitchen, and Rex was a bit surprised to see Mark standing at the stove cooking. Dan chuckled when he saw the teen freeze. The marine turned to glance at Rex and smirked, Rex nervously smiled back before Dan pushed him down the hall and into the living room.

And there was Sally, sitting on the floor wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a black tank top, her hair was a bit on the messy side from what he could see, and a bowl of popcorn was sitting on the floor next to her. The TV was on and it was showing some kind of weird anime, there was a man with raven black hair and bright blue eyes wearing some kind of white suit with a bright red 'C' on it.

"There is nothing here but life," the man said. The TV then showed a small girl with long locks of light blue hair spilling out of a helmet she wore, her eyes were an ocean blue, she had no pupils.

"What is wrong with that? You can live forever here." The girl replied calmly.

"No, even if there is life, no one is living it," the man's voice sounded full of emotion.

Dan had left Rex to stand there and watch the TV to go and finish a sculpture he had been working on. From the kitchen the teen could hear the sound of a wooden spoon scraping the sides of a metal pot, he could also smell the seasoning being used on whatever it was being cooked, but for some reason, he was only focused on the TV.

"I don't understand what you are saying," the girl narrowed her eyes.

The man explained his reasoning's to the girl and Rex took a step towards Sally, the floor boards squeaked under his weight and the girl turned around and froze in surprise, then a wide grin spread across her face and she stood.

"Hey, when did you get here?" she asked. She had started to brush off her shorts when Rex moved forward and grasped her shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"Just now, hey, nothing weird's happened to you, right?" he asked urgently. Sally seemed confused and Rex glanced at the smudged eyeliner surrounding her bright blue eyes with concern.

"No, I don't think so," she replied. Rex sighed with relief, and suddenly he was his normal self again, his usual smirk present on his face now. He took his hands away from her shoulders and ran one through his hair to spike it back.

"Good, you wanna do something today?" He asked. He flopped down onto the black leather couch in front of the TV with a sigh.

"Sure, like what?" Sally sat down on the other end of the couch. Both of them assumed a brain storming expression on their faces as they thought long and hard on what to do. "We could go see a movie," Sally offered. Rex perked up at the idea.

"As long as you're paying, because, like usual, I'm flat broke," Rex pointed out.

"Of course, I'll be right back and then we can go," Sally laughed and left for her room upstairs. Rex continued to watch the anime on TV and was surprised when, instead of showing those two people talking about living for eternity, to just the man, covered in blood and screaming. It was apparently a memory, since the girl had just said, "You were so beautiful when you came to kill me." Thoroughly confused Rex sighed. He waited for about ten minutes before Sally came back. Her hair was brushed and styled, her eyeliner neat and thick, and a pair of black shorts, a dark blue tank top, and her combat boots.

"Let's roll," Sally sounded excited and with a chuckle Rex pushed himself off of the couch and followed her into the kitchen.

"Where're you going?" Mark asked with a raised brow.

"To the movies," Sally curtly replied.

Mark looked a bit annoyed at her tone, "What'd I do this time?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"You ate my last Oreo!" She glared at him, but even Rex could see she was joking, "Think about that," she said dryly before pushing Rex out the door. Sally started to walk down the drive way Rex smirked.

"What're you doing?" Sally stopped and turned and watched as Rex walked down the driveway towards her.

"Walking to the movies?" she sounded unsure.

Rex pulled his goggles down over his eyes, "I got it covered." He activated his Rex Ride and Sally stared in awe. "Come on, I wanna get there before tomorrow morning." Sally blinked and took a step closer before she hesitantly climbed on behind Rex.

"How fast does this thing go?" she asked curiously as she examined how Rex's body morphed into the machine about halfway down.

"Pretty fast," Rex replied, Sally opened her mouth to ask another question and Rex grinned, reached back and took a hold of her arms and brought them around his waist. "I'm not kidding," he added through a chuckle. He didn't see Sally's slight blush at being so close to him because he had already started the engine and pushed the vehicle forward at high speed. Sally was thankful for Rex after that; if she hadn't been holding on she would have flown off the second they started to move.

With a sigh she rested her head on his back, comforted by his warmth. She could feel how muscular he was through his clothes, and it surprisingly made her sad, 'any normal teenager wouldn't be this strong,' she thought, 'except jocks.' He had to be this strong for Providence, so he could save people and cure EVO's…and to find out who he really is and if he has family or not. Similar thoughts went through her mind until she felt Rex start to shake. She looked up stunned, to see that he was actually laughing.

They had pulled to a stop at a red light and Rex had entered a competition with a nine year old in the back seat of a Van. They were making silly faces at each other and Sally couldn't help but laugh at how immature Rex could be. Although the kid seemed to be enjoying the game, Sally could see other people giving Rex strange looks, some even looked angry. Sally looked over her shoulder and into the car behind them, a woman, with a downright bitchy appearance was glaring at the both of them. She stuck her tongue out just as Rex turned to look at her, he blinked in confusion at first, but then he saw the woman who she was sticking her tongue out at and laughed even more.

By the time they reached the movies it was around 11am. Rex waited for Sally to climb off before he deactivated the vehicle and pushed his goggles up. He watched Sally as she fussed with her hair and tried to get it back in place, she noticed this and glanced at him with a sheepish grin before she dropped her hands to her sides.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Sally asked. They had started to move towards the ticket booth slowly. "I heard that Avatar movie is pretty good."

"What's it about?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, something about going to another planet, and the people there are blue! But the graphics are supposed to be amazing," she replied.

"Sounds good to me."

So they bought tickets with Sally's money, but she only had enough for one soda and popcorn. "We'll just have to split," she had said. They grabbed two seats way up in the back and waited for the movie to start.

"I don't see why everyone always wants to sit in the front, it hurts my neck," Sally commented after they had sat down. Rex just shrugged and ate some popcorn happily. (:3)

For the whole first half of the movie Rex wasn't even paying attention, instead, he was thinking about his relationship with Sally. He knew he had more than friendship on his mind, but he didn't know how to really approach the subject with her. With Circe it had been different, he had been so happy to find someone like him that he had just gone with the flow, but with Sally, he just didn't know what to do. The girl wasn't an EVO, she was normal, and yet, she had been so accepting of him. She was innocent, and the only thing she knew about EVO's was that they were monsters and whatever else she got off the internet or from watching TV. Rex hadn't even told her that he had amnesia; he had only told her that he was an orphan for most of his life, she didn't even know Bo-Bo could talk! He sighed and glanced down at her hand that sat innocently on the armrest. Maybe he should just do the corny normal thing for every teenage boy to do and hold her hand.

He tried, he really did, but every time Rex finally got up the courage to grab her hand she would move it or he would wimp out. With a sigh of frustration he turned back to the movie and was more than a bit surprised when Sally rested her head on his shoulder. 'This could work too,' he thought as a smile slowly worked its way onto his face.

When the movie had ended the two stepped out of the theater with amazed looks on their faces.

"That was epic," Rex commented.

"That was life changing," Sally commented back. "I'm gonna start wearing a braid in my hair every day from now on."

"Okay then, you do that," Rex started to walk away from Sally as if he didn't know her.

"Hey!" Sally called after him. Rex laughed and gestured for her to follow. Sally ran after him and they both headed for the park where they could hang a little longer, it was nearing 4 o'clock and Rex had told Six he would be back by 5.

The park was filled with a lot of people, but Rex and Sally managed to find a forgotten set of monkey bars. Sally easily climbed up on top of them where she sat with her feet tangling, Rex followed her example and soon the two were talking about the movie and all their favorite parts. Eventually there was a lull in the conversation and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Sally sighed and looked down at her feet, "I wanted to thank you," she started, Rex looked at her questioningly, "For Saturday." She kicked her feet back and forth inattentively.

"No problem," he replied seriously. He watched as the usually confident girl once again turned shy.

"You're a good friend Rex," she smiled at him sweetly. Rex on the other hand, felt a stab through the heart; there was that word again, 'Friend'. He sighed quietly. They fell quiet again and left each other to their own thoughts.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Sally pointed over towards some bushes and slid off the top of the monkey bars, she landed crouched on the ground before moving toward whatever was behind the bush. Rex blinked before following after her. He followed her behind the offending shrubbery and burst out laughing. Sally was crouched in front of a very small worm looking creature that was wriggling on the ground. Sally poked at it with a stick. "Is this an EVO?" She asked through a fit of giggles.

Rex continued to laugh, holding his stomach and crouching down next to Sally, he reached out a hand to cure the EVO, the usual blue lines ran down his arm, but once the nanites were shut down the worm seemed to turn to dust and was blown away in the breeze.

"What happened?" She asked curiously. Rex stared at the dwindling pile of dust and then slowly looked at Sally.

"It wasn't an EVO, at least not on its own. It probably came from a larger EVO," just as he said that there was a loud screech from off to their right accompanied by the sound of crashing trees and screaming children. The two shared a glance before they both dashed off towards all the noise.

They ran through a thicket of trees before they came upon a playground, and the EVO currently destroying it was about the size of two busses and it looked like a giant rabid rat with six legs and extra long fangs that extended past its jaws, more of those strange worms fell from it every rime it moved. It was snarling and snapping at people who were running away and smashing through jungle gyms and swings. Some yards away, sitting on top of a basket ball hoop, laughing like a maniac was Jake.

**A/N~ So during the two paragraphs when they are heading towards the movies, I was listening to first 21 guns and then 'do you know your enemy. Haha, I just thought it kind of fit. Oh, and if anyone knows what the anime was, I'll give you a cookie.**


	11. purple blood and talking chimps

**A/N~ Here's the next chapter! Okay, since no one would have guessed anyways, the anime was called Casshern Sins. It's an apocalyptic future anime, kinda like wolf's rain, but with robots instead. Anyways, the art work was amazing. It wasn't like dragon ball z where they were all icky and overly muscled. It was beautiful! XD Okay, onto the story.**

Rex, without a second thought, jumped into the fight. With his Smack hands activated he ran at the giant rat like monster intent of taking it down quickly so he could kick some rabbit ass. Unfortunately, the second he came within 20 yards of the thing, something smacked him right in the gut and sent him flying through the air; he landed right where he had started from, in front of Sally. She bent down over him with concern written all over her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Rex sat up with a grunt and glanced over at the monster as it snapped up a slide and started gnawing on it. Behind it he could see its tail twitching and slithering along the ground. He had been knocked away by its tail so easily that he could feel annoyance building up inside of him. Rex quickly stood and brushed off his jacket. "This guy's going down."

"Uh, wai-," Rex headed for the EVO again, ignoring Sally's protests. He didn't need Providence in order to defeat a simple monster.

Rex stopped, if he attacked from behind or from the sides he would get hit with the tail, and that left him with the front, which was a snarling snapping rat like head filled with razor sharp fangs. He smirked and activated his Punk Busters and launched himself into the air. With all the strength he had, he slammed down on top of the monsters head.

A crater formed under the rats head and in those few seconds Rex thought he had won, but as the head sank deeper into the ground, its tail lashed out towards him and stabbed him in the gut. It was a bit late to notice the spines that lined the end of the monsters tail.

Rex was stunned, in the few years he had worked with Providence he had never actually been fatally wounded before, he broke an arm once, but that had probably been the worst. Now, as a small trickle of purple blood fell from the corner of his mouth, he couldn't believe how naive he had been. His eyes shifted over to Sally, who hadn't yet noticed the situation, she was helping a small boy who appeared to have a cut on his forehead. Then, he glanced down and with every bit of will power he had, activated his smack hands and ripped the spine covered tail from his stomach.

The sound alone was enough to make him sick, but the pain was excruciating and robbed him of all thought. The monster seemed to come back to its sense and lifted itself back to its feet and Rex staggered before falling forward and rolling down its neck and over the edge. He barely managed to land on his feet, and it took a couple seconds before he could pull himself into a standing position. He wiped the blood off his cheek just as he heard Sally calling his name, thankfully, his back was to her, otherwise she would have seen the growing purple stain that covered most of his shirt.

"Kick its butt!" Sally shouted from the sidelines, Rex looked over his shoulder and smirked. Then, he ran forward and under the EVO. The monster seemed confused as to where its opponent had disappeared to and it let out another ear splitting screech in anger. Rex activated his smack hands once again, but this time, as he threw his fist up above him, a gear changed and the mechanical arm began to spin. The deadly weapon connected with the gigantic monsters solar plexus and sent shockwaves throughout its body just before knocking it unconscious.

It fell onto its side, sending up a cloud of dust, sand, and rubble. Rex deactivated the smack hands and stood still, trying to regain a bit of strength, before slowly taking a step towards the monster and raising both hands. With a grunt of pain he shut down the nanites and staggered back a couple of steps. Before him was an unconscious man, probably in his thirties. His blonde hair and was tussled and messy looking, but other than that he seemed perfectly fine.

Rex pressed a hand against his stomach and lifted it to his face; the purple hued blood that stained his glove seemed to sparkle in the sun. Why was he the one half dead? Sometimes he honestly thought the world hated him. These were the last thoughts that ran through his head before his knees gave out and he fell forward.

Sally had just handed the little boy off to his mother when she happened to see Rex fall. Her heart stopped, and as fast as she could, she ran for him. It felt like it took her an hour just to cross the destroyed play ground and when she slid to a stop at his side she feared the worst. She dropped to her knees and, as carefully as she could, pulled Rex onto his back. The blood was the first thing, and the only thing, she noticed. It covered his shirt and the front of his pants, and pooled onto the ground around him. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled him into her lap; she lifted his head so it was resting against her shoulder and cried.

"Rex," she was glad that he was still warm, it meant he was still alive, but the amount of blood he had lost scared her. "Can you hear me? Rex, answer me!" She placed a hand on his cheek and rested her forehead against his.

"Uh Oh," a rather annoying voice pulled Sally's attention away from the unconscious teen. She watched as the deranged EVO picked up a stick and poked at Rex's chest, "I think he's broken."

Rage took over Sally; she ripped the stick out of the EVO's hand and threw it back at him, naturally he dodged it, "Don't you touch him!" She screamed. Jake narrowed his eyes and crouched down and leaned in towards Sally in a threatening manner.

"No one's gonna save you now, bitch, your mine," Jake started to chuckle when, suddenly, a blade burst from the center of his chest. There was a stunned silence.

"Are you sure about that?" Six stood behind the EVO. He yanked his sword from the rabbits back and watched it leap over Sally to stand several yards away with a hand to the gaping wound.

"You think this is enough to kill me," Jake stood straight and took his hand away; already the wound was healing over. He burst into a fit of giggles before stepping into a portal created by Breach. Six re-sheathed his blades and turned his gaze towards the crying girl and his wounded charge. Behind him the Providence keep hovered meters above the ground.

"The kid don't look so good," Bo-Bo stood beside Six wearing a worried expression.

Sally was hunched over Rex protectively and when Six stepped into her limited line of sight she flinched.

"I think I can take it from here," the agent stated bluntly. Sally straitened and looked at Six sadly before she hesitantly relinquished her hold on the teen EVO. Six lifted Rex and started for the keep, his steps were quick and precise as he spoke to Doctor Holiday over the communicator; just before he stepped into the keep he turned to look at Sally, "Are you coming?"

Sally stared at him, not understanding at first, she glanced down at Bo-Bo before pushing herself off the ground and hurrying after Six with Bo-Bo following behind her.

Rex was laying on a stretcher at the back of the seating area and Bo-Bo sat next to him. The chimp seemed generally worried about the teen since he wasn't making any of the usual sarcastic comments. Sally sat next to Six, who was being his usual stoic self as he sat with his arms crossed and staring (as far as she could tell) at the wall opposite them. Normally she would have tried to strike up a conversation, but she was too concerned about Rex, and even then, he had told her that Six was a good guy, but he didn't talk much. She sighed and glanced down at her blood stained hands, now that she looked, she realized most of her clothes were covered in blood. It wasn't just Rex's blood either, she could see a bit of normal red blood too; most likely from her helping the little boy who was bleeding from a cut on his head, not to mention that monster of a EVO, Jake. She compared the two different colors and blinked, the purple blood seemed to almost sparkle in the light.

"Why is it purple?" She asked without thinking, she worried that Six would take her question the wrong way and assume that she wasn't concerned about Rex.

"Because of his nanites," he replied. Sally blinked and dropped her gaze to her hands once again.

"Will he be okay?" This time her voice was quiet.

"Most likely," once again Six gave a short reply and Sally let out a small sigh.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and the second the keep landed the doors were flung open and a very distressed looking Holiday rushed in with a small team of doctors trailing behind her. After that everything happened so fast, Sally was surprised she still knew where she was.

The team of doctors took Rex away, with Holiday giving them orders to follow. They rushed into Providence and down several halls before disappearing behind a set of doors that led to a room Sally guessed was used for surgery. Six and Bo-Bo had followed behind at a slightly slower pace, and Sally trailed behind them like a lost puppy, not knowing what to do.

There were no seats in the hallway so Sally slid down the wall and sat on the floor with her knees pulled up and her chin resting on top of them. Six stood as straight as ever, but he had slid his hands into his pockets, giving him a SLIGHTLY more casual appearance. Bo-Bo sat against the opposite wall from Sally and had taken out one of his guns and began inspecting it.

There was a heavy awkward atmosphere that had settled around the trio and with a sigh Sally rested her forehead against her knees and closed her eyes. She could hear the steady buzzing of the florescent lights above her, and she could smell that disturbingly clean smell all hospitals had, and she could feel the cold floor she was sitting on. That's all Providence was, she decided, indifferent and cold.

About twenty minutes later a very tired Holiday emerged from the room. Six and Bo-Bo looked up at her expectantly, Sally didn't move, she could only squeeze her eyes shut and hope that Rex would be okay.

"Well?" Six prompted the Doctor.

"The nanites had already begun to heal his wound before he even got here. All we had to do was sew up the wound; most of his internal organs are completely healed already. Knowing Rex, he'll probably be back on his feet by tomorrow," she seemed relieved and a huge smile was plastered across her face.

"That's great, now if you excuse me," Bo-Bo started down the hallway, "I'm gonna go get some grub."

Sally stretched her legs out with a sigh of relief and stood, "When can we see him?" She asked.

"When he wakes up, which should be within the hour," Holiday replied. "In the mean time, I think we should get you cleaned up." Holiday ushered Sally down the hall and the two women began to chat about the day's events.

Six was left alone in the hallway and with an almost silent sigh, headed for his office, he would have to wait for Rex to wake up before he could get the whole report, but he could always get a head start on the paperwork.

An hour later, Sally had taken a shower and pulled on some weird draw string pajama pants and a large t-shirt, provided to her by Doctor Holiday. By the time she had finished dressing Rex had finally woken up, so with childish glee she had sprinted down the halls, her bare feet smacking against the cold floor. She burst into the room with barely contained excitement and rushed over to the side of Rex's bed that wasn't occupied by Bo-Bo and Holiday. The female doctor had been asking Rex a few questions when Sally had appeared, now she was silent, and a small smirk could be seen on her face.

"Whoa, you look like a kid in a candy store," Bo-Bo commented dryly. Sally gave the chimp a strange look before turning her attention back to Rex.

"Congratulations! You're still alive," Sally joked, but the amusement disappeared quickly and was replaced by concern. "Next time you should be more careful."

"The kid doesn't exactly DO careful," Bo-Bo watched as Sally once again gave him a strange look.

"Does everyone else hear the monkey, or is it just me?" she glanced at Holiday and Rex who both had an amused look on their face, Rex was actually laughing, but he winced and settle with a chuckle. "What?"

"You're just going crazy," Bo-Bo replied. Sally seemed to actually be thinking about the pros and cons of being crazy when Six walked in through the automatic door. The agent stopped and watched as Rex burst into another fit of laughter, followed by more wincing.

On the other side of the room a computer screen lit up as White Knight appeared.

"How is he?" he asked coldly and Sally shivered. This guy was a real piece of work, she decided, she didn't even need to get to know him first.

"Stable," Holiday replied curtly, "He should be fully healed within a week."

"Good," White knight paused and trained his gaze on Sally, who, upon being spotted, smiled sheepishly. "Who is she?"

An awkward silence filled the room and Six and Holiday shared a glance. Sally looked down at her feet, feeling awkward and unwanted.

"She's my-," Rex was cut off by Six.

"She was at the scene," Six had moved ever so casually in front of the girl, blocking her from White Knights view. There was a few seconds of silence in which White Knight glared at Six outright, "And she's my…niece," the agent added.

"This is not a family reunion Six, get rid of her," White Knight disappeared from the screen and there was a collective sigh from everyone in the group. Sally felt bad for these people, knowing they had to work under him.

"Okay, what gives? I smell something fishy," Rex demanded seconds later.

"Wasn't me," Bo-Bo automatically replied. Rex glanced at the chimp with a raised brow. "What?"

"Ha! So you CAN hear him talking," Sally exclaimed.

"Alright, settle down," Holiday silence the lot of them before looking at Rex, "Well, me and Six noticed that, at first, your biometrics were becoming more stable, I figured you were just getting better at controlling your emotions, but when you told me that you had gotten angry at the Rabbit EVO, I knew it had to be something else. Your control over the nanites were growing as well, and the only thing we could think of that would cause this was you meeting Sally."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Rex asked, he watched as Sally slid her hands into her pockets and listened to the doctor intently.

"Well, nothing, in fact, it's a good thing. But we can't let White Knight know, he would take Sally away from her family, and lock her up here, and, unlike you, she can't escape using nanites." Holiday finished quietly.

Rex sighed and with a grunt, struggled into a sitting position. Holiday looked like she wanted to protest but Six stopped her with a slight shake of the head. Rex glanced down at the stitched up wound on his stomach, and then at his cut up shirt that lay on the table next to the bed, before he slid his legs off the bed and allowing his feet to touch the cold ground. He still had his shoes and pants on, 'these are gonna need some serious heavy duty cleaning,' he thought before he glanced up at Sally, "Come over here, will ya?"

Sally glanced at the other three occupants of the room before she hesitantly took a step closer to Rex, wondering what he wanted. With an impatient roll of his eyes, Rex reached out and hooked a finger in one of her belt loops and pulled her into a tight embrace. Although his forehead was rested on her chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"My best friend," he muttered. He was happily rewarded when he felt her tense and he inwardly snickered, payback was a bitch. Sally's face had turned a bright shade of red, Bo-Bo had started to laugh and Holiday smiled kindly at the two, and Six, well, he just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

On the other side of the door stood a rather untrustworthy looking scientist, he pulled his ear away from the door before making his way down the hallway, snickering all the while.

**A/N~ Dun, dun, duuuuuuun~ Anyways, I don't know if Rex is IC at the end there, but the scene was cute and it was stuck in my head. Anyways, please review with all your complaints about Jake, haha, no seriously, REVIEW XD**


	12. garbage chutes and puppies

**A/N~ Here is chapter 12. Nothing much to say about this one, although, there is a major surprise at the end. ;)**

Sally had stayed overnight at Providence. Although White Knight had no clue what so ever that the 'Niece' of Six was still around, so she had had to stay in Holidays room over night. The doctor had assured Sally that she had messaged her father about the predicament; naturally, she left out the more life threatening parts.

Sally had made herself a make-shift bed on the small couch Holiday had in her room. If she tried hard enough to ignore it, the couch wasn't as lumpy and she could actually get comfortable. But she wouldn't complain because she was thankful to Holiday, if she hadn't offered to let Sally stay in her room then the teen would be on her way home in the middle of the night and probably wouldn't even arrive until about 2 o'clock in the morning.

She had woken to the smell of coffee and a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast that she greedily devoured. Holiday only laughed and told her to go find Rex before she had to go home; little did the doctor know that Sally wouldn't be going home for a long time.

"Where the heck did you learn that move?" Rex asked, amazed at Sally's skills. The two were playing a video game in his room, it was actually fun, although Rex had to stay reclined on his bed and he tried his hardest not to laugh so he wouldn't reopen his wound. Bo-Bo sat on his hammock and watched the game, since he had nothing better to do.

"That, my friend, is a secret. For me to know and for you to eventually weasel out of me," she replied. Sally was fully concentrated on the game, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she sat Indian style in front of the TV.

"That's code for, there is no secret," Bo-Bo commented.

"Yeah, you're probably just button mashing," Rex replied dryly. Sally easily defeated Rex's character and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. He stared open mouthed at the screen before he dropped the controller and sighed out of boredom. "I want to get out of here!"

"We should go to the mall," Sally stood and brushed off her shorts, which had been given back to her that morning.

"Hello, giant gaping wound," Rex exclaimed, gesturing at his stomach.

"Oh please, your just being a baby, Holiday said you could walk around today," Sally walked over towards the bed where Rex was resting. She bent down and lifted his shirt, "Look, you could probably take the stitches out tomorrow and it would be fine." She poked at the healing wound and Rex dropped his head back onto the bed with a sigh.

"Then why did she say a week?" He asked, looking up at the poorly repaired alcove ceiling.

"She just wanted to give you extra time to rest," Sally pulled his shirt down.

"How do you know?" Rex turned his gaze towards the girl.

"Because she told me," She stuck her tongue out just as the automatic door opened and a familiar green clad agent came in. "Hey Uncle! How's it going?" Sally grinned.

"Oh boy," Bo-Bo shook his head in something akin to disappointment.

Six glanced at Sally before turning his attention to a snickering Rex. 'Cold shoulder much,' she thought.

"Stay here," were the only two words the agent said before leaving. Sally's shoulders fell and she turned to Rex and stopped, he had a very determined look in his eyes. It was one of those moments when you don't need to speak to understand someone, and at that moment, Sally knew Rex was leaving, no matter what. 'Six should have known better,' Sally thought.

"Bo-Bo, my friend, I think it's time," Rex stood slowly and moved over towards the chimp.

"For what?" the chimp asked, dreading the answer.

"For you to be a true friend," he paused, "Can I borrow some money?"

"I guess I could spare you some, but you owe me," Bo-Bo grumbled as he dropped from his hammock. The chimp led them through Providence to some kind of locker room for field agents and dug around in a locker before finally handing them a wad of cash. Rex didn't even bother counting it, instead, he slid it into his back pocket and grabbed Sally's hand and pulled her out of the room and back down the hall. When they reached the cafeteria Rex opened the door and cautiously looked in, it was filled to the brim with hungry workers. Rex ginned and pulled Sally in and towards the kitchens.

"Hey Joe," Rex raised a hand in greeting towards the cook; A surprisingly attractive blond man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had been chopping up a fish when the two had snuck into the kitchen.

"Hey Rex, the usual?" The man seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"Naturally," Rex wore a huge grin as Joe dropped his knife and moved over towards a line of dishwashers. The cook opened up the garbage chute in the corner of the kitchen and turned and gave the two a mock bow. "Good luck."

"Oh no! I am not going down that thing," Sally objected as Rex pushed her forward.

"You wanna go to the mall or not?" Rex pushed Sally into the chute before jumping in after her. The whole of Providence probably heard her scream, and the only thing Rex did was laugh as they slid down several stories. Just as they were about to fall into a pile of trash, Rex grabbed Sally's hand and activated his boogie pack. He flew away from the mountain of garbage and dropped Sally off before he deactivated his pack and landed next to her.

They were inside what looked like a giant warehouse devoted totally to getting rid of all of Providences trash. At the moment there was only a few people who were actually working, the rest were probably at lunch. Rex led Sally to an exit door and as soon as they were outside he activated his Rex Ride.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" She asked after she had climbed on behind Rex.

"Don't know," Rex shrugged with a laugh. The Rex Ride jumped forward at full speed, like usual, and they were on their way towards the city. This time, Sally wasn't worrying about Rex; instead, she was just enjoying the ride, although it was a bit to quiet for her liking, not that the wind blowing in her ears wasn't noisy enough.

"You know, you should really install a radio or something," Sally had to shout over the wind.

Rex laughed and glanced back at her with a thumbs up, "I'm already working on it."

They arrived at the mall shortly after that, and Sally hopped off the bike excitedly, they had stopped in the back like usual and Sally pulled Rex around to the front impatiently.

"What's all the rush for?" He asked, glancing around at the other people who were entering the shopping center.

"I haven't been to the mall in forever, apparently they remodeled," Sally pulled the glass door open and breathed in the fresh and cold air. "It smells like money in here."

"You sound like Bo-Bo," Rex commented with a smirk. Following Sally, Rex was led towards the food court where they both bought a soda. Just on the way over Sally had waved to several people and Rex was surprised how many teenagers hung out at the mall on a Wednesday, normally they would be at school… "Sally, shouldn't you be at school?"

Sally took a sip of her drink before replying, "Well, you see, every Wednesday is a half day at my school," that was all she said. Rex raised an eyebrow as she stared off into space from the table they were sitting at. Obviously she was avoiding the subject for some reason or the other. She glanced over at the unconvinced Rex, "What, it's not like I'm gonna die if I don't pass."

"I'm not too sure how the whole school thing works, but I'm pretty sure that if you don't go, you fail, and if you fail you can't get a job. So you'd probably be screwed, unless you got a couple million under your mattress," Rex pointed out. Sally stared at him before narrowing her eyes and muttering something under her breath. "What was that?" he leaned closer, with a hand to his ear.

"I said 'Ooooh, suddenly you know everything!'" Sally crossed her arms.

"I always knew everything," Rex smirked and they both chuckled.

"Ok, so I really only want to look at a handful of stores, but the one we have to go to first is the pet store," Sally stated several minutes later.

"They have a pet store in a mall?" Rex asked.

"I know, that's what I said! But yes, they do, and I wanna play with the puppies," Sally stood and straightened her shirt. Rex followed her out of the food court obediently and he couldn't help but feel like a puppy himself. They joked about people they saw on the way, not to be rude, but there were some pretty…eccentric people at the mall. One old woman was wearing a show girl dress. Rex politely averted his eyes, and when they had passed, mimed vomiting. Sally burst out laughing.

The Pet store was huge and filled with every kind of pet imaginable, well, the legal ones anyways. Sally rushed over towards the area dedicated to canines and Rex followed at a slower pace, animals, other than Bo-Bo, were still a bit new to him.

There was one wall with windows stacked on top of each other and in each window was a pair of puppies. While off to the side there were large crates that held bigger dogs. Rex stood behind Sally as she watched the puppies rough play and hop around with as much energy as a hyped up four year old.

"They always put the little ones up front," Sally stated with a sigh, "But the older ones can play and love you just as much." She walked over towards the bigger crates and crouched down in front of one. Rex looked over her shoulder into bright yellow eyes and a wolfish face.

"Are you sure that's a dog?" Rex asked. He bent down next to her to examine the large dog. It was black, and looked almost like the sculpture Sally and Rex had painted in art class, the only difference was that this one was definitely male.

"I don't think it is, at least not completely," Sally scratched her head in thought. The dog seemed to be a little on the mean side, not that it had done anything yet, it just had that stillness about it, the kind animals had right before the pounced, tense, but calm. While Rex could pick up on this, Sally seemed to be completely oblivious. She leaned forward till her face was a mere centimeter from the bars, "Are you a mutt?" she asked with a cheery voice. The dog jumped up and Rex made to pull Sally away but stopped when he saw that the dog was just licking her nose and Sally giggled.

"Excuse me sir," Sally called over a store clerk who had been patiently waiting a few yards away, "Can we play with him?" She asked. The store clerk smiled and gladly showed them to a small pen that was set up off to the side for costumers to play with the animals in. Sally and Rex both sat on the floor, although Sally seemed to be just a bit more excited than Rex. The clerk came back with the wolf like dog on a leash and led him into the pen before taking it off and leaving.

"Come here Leo!" Sally called, the dog launched himself at her without a second to spare and Sally actually fell back onto the floor with a laugh.

"You named it already?" Rex laughed and scratched the dog behind the ears. Leo sniffed at Rex's hand curiously.

"Take your gloves off Rex," Sally suggested.

"Why?" He asked.

"So he can lick you, duh," Sally laughed, she was obviously happy about the situation; she was acting so care free. Rex did as she said and slowly pulled his glove off and held out his hand to the curios dog. Leo sniffed his hand before licking it and Rex made a face, 'slimy,' he thought. He was actually starting to enjoy it when Leo went ahead and chomped down on his poor innocent hand. The pain really didn't bother Rex much, and as he looked into the dogs eyes he saw something akin to adoration. His eyebrow twitched when he heard Sally laughing. "He gave you a love bite."

"A love bite?" Rex narrowed his eye at the dog, and he knew that if the dog could, it would give him a sheepish grin. Rex did something then that both he and the dog would never forget; he leaned forward and bit Leo on the ear. Sally stared at Rex while he spit out a piece of fur and continued to stare as the two started to play.

"Hey Sally," Sally looked up as did Rex and Leo, who had been playing, at a tall girl who stood outside of the play pen.

"Hey Casey, what's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," Casey was a thin blonde who was pretty, but average. Her eyes were a pretty gold color and Sally considered her to be a good friend. So when her voice seemed to waver with emotion Sally immediately became concerned.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Sally stood and brushed some of Leo's fur off her shirt. Casey nodded and her eyes started to tear up. "I'll be back, Rex." Sally climbed out of the pen and followed Casey to the girl's bathroom where they could talk in private.

Rex and Leo shared a glance and they both silently agreed, 'it's just girl stuff'. Rex was rubbing the dogs belly when he got a bad feeling and he glanced up. Leo stood and flattened his ears with a whine. Rex followed his example and stood just when shouting came from the bathroom. The door was shoved open and a rather pissed off looking Sally exited.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Casey shouted after the girl. Sally rounded on the girl, 'if looks could kill,' Rex thought.

"You stupid spoiled attitude is my problem! I'm tired of dealing with it!" Sally had clenched her fists in anger and she took a threatening step towards Casey just as the store clerks moved into calm them down. Rex glanced at Leo before jumping over the play pen fence and started for Sally. She glanced over at Rex and he paused, something was definitely wrong, her eyes were glazed over, like she had a fever. She turned away and stormed out of the store, leaving Rex standing there stunned; behind him he could hear Leo barking.

Rex seemed to come back to reality and quickly followed after Sally, when had left the store he glanced around before he spotted her heading for the exit and without a second thought he followed. But by the time he had caught up with her she was already outside and turning into one of the many alleys around the mall.

"Sally!" Rex called after her and rushed for the ally, he turned the corner to find her hunched over next to a trashcan. "Sally, what's wrong?" He crouched down in front of her and cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. Sally looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"There's something wrong with me," her voice was shaking and as he watched, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," he pulled her into a hug, "Tell me what happened."

Sally sniffled and she buried her face into Rex's shoulder, "I don't know, Casey was talking to me about some guy she broke up with and I just got really angry, there was no reason behind it," Rex looked down and froze, he could feel her fingernails digging into his back and he could hear something like a growl coming from the back of her throat. But he also heard the familiar high frequency noise of active nanites.

"Sally," Rex sounded a bit sad as he placed a hand on her back. Blue lines traced their way down his arm and onto her back, if he could cure her quickly enough she wouldn't have to go through the trauma of a complete transformation. When nothing happened a cold fear gripped his heart and anger swelled in his stomach. She was incurable.

**A/N~GASP! Yup, Reivew.**


	13. tiger EVOS and passion

**A/N~ Chapter 13! Yes, here is where things start to get going. I really want to know what you guys think of the story and if there is anything you wanna see in it, even the people who don't usually review. There's another surprise in this one, sorry for the shortness though**.

Sally roughly shoved Rex away and backed up against the wall. Panic over took her as an excruciating pain racked her body. Rex watched helplessly from his spot on the ground as the girl began to change, her teeth grew long and sharp and she cried out in pain. She slowly began to mutate before his helpless eyes.

Rex lifted a hand just as people out front of the mall started to scream. Frustration and hopelessness built up inside of him and added to the mess of emotions already bubbling within him. 'Why now?' He growled and stood quickly. "I'll be back soon Sally," Rex assured her before he left. Sally curled up on the ground, trembling and crying in pain.

Out front was a monster terrorizing the visitors of the mall, it honestly looked like a saber tooth tiger with four tentacles extending from its back. It had long pointed ears and must have stood eight feet tall and moved as quickly as any wild cat. Rex growled and moved towards the EVO, ready to kick some monster ass.

He activated his B.F.S. and ran for the wild cat EVO. The monster turned its piercing glare on Rex as he approached and roared before charging towards him to meet his attack. Rex slashed at the monster and it easily jumped out of the way and moved around to attack him from behind. It launched itself at his back and Rex turned and raised his sword in time for the tiger to catch the blade in its jaws, it let out a piercing yowl and jumped back from the teen.

"I don't have time to play with you kitty," Rex lunged forward and brought his sword down on top of the EVOs head, but it used one of the tentacles on its back to block the blow. The tentacle was severed and fell to the ground, soon after a new one began to grow. Rex traded his sword for his Smack hands and jumped at the wild cat and wrapped his arms around its neck. Just as expected, the monster went crazy and started to thrash about, growling and yowling. It wrapped its tentacles around Rex and he winced, not only was it crushing his rib cage, but he could feel his stitches tearing open.

Rex threw the monster several feet away and stepped back, out of breath. The EVO climbed to its feet and jumped at Rex again, it sent its tentacles forward and wrapped two around both of his wrists, before lunging at him with its teeth bared. Rex, using the strength of the tentacles, back flipped out of reach, but instead of landing on the ground, he continued under the creature and stopped. He lay on his back and activated his punk busters and pushed the beast high into the air.

Rex smirked, until the EVO came back down and purposely landed right on top of him, completely tearing the stitches open. Winded and bleeding Rex coughed and kicked the monster off of him before turning over onto his stomach and pushing himself onto his knees. He wasn't paying attention when the monsters tentacles wrapped around him once again and lifted him into the air. Rex grunted in pain and turned his face away from its open mouth, which was hovering just over his shoulder. With his arms pinned to his side and his feet tangling uselessly below him, there wasn't much he could do.

Just then, another EVO appeared and launched itself at the monstrous tiger, knocking it aside and setting Rex free. The teen rolled on the ground and slowed to a stop several feet away, he was still gasping for breath when he pushed himself onto his knees again. He was amazed at the fight he was witnessing.

The two EVO's were similar in build, both cat like, but the new one was more wolfish in the face and had a long bushy tail, like a fox. It snarled at the tiger EVO and launched itself at it again and they clashed together in a whirl of claws and fangs. Blood splattered the pavement and growls of pain echoed down the streets.

Now that Rex actually had a moment, he glanced over at the mall and was surprised to see every window and glass door filled with awed observers, some even had camera phones out, recording the whole thing. Rex stood and stared in thought, he could probably just let these two EVO's duke it out and then come in at the end and cure them both. The downside was, he didn't know how long it would take, and by the time they were done they could have completely torn each other to bits. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

The tiger EVO caught sight of him just then and charged for him. Rex glanced around and activated his Smack Hands just as the new EVO jumped in front of him to shield him. It was probably around then that the inkling of an idea began to form in Rex's mind, but he waited before assuming and continued to observe the fight. Now that he was looking for it, he saw that the new EVO was a dark brown, and it eyes were a bright blue.

"Sally!" He called, the New EVO, who had hissed threateningly at the other monster a second ago, abruptly turned its head to glance at Rex. He groaned and watched, horrified, as a new wound opened up on Sally's side and let loose a torrent of blood.

Rex activated his B.F.S. again and jumped into the fight in order to protect Sally, who obviously still had control over her body. However, when the tiger EVO lunged at him Sally, who was about eight or nine feet tall now, stepped over him and snapped at the monsters nose. Stunned, the creature leapt back and Sally took that moment to attack. She sunk her teeth into its neck, just enough to restrain it, and glanced at Rex imploringly.

Rex blinked, before shaking his head and hurrying over to the two EVO's. He placed his hands on the tigers heaving side to cure it, but as his nanites deactivated the others he was barely paying attention. Instead, he was examining Sally's new form. She was breathing heavy, and Rex counted five wounds just on her one side. She had let go of the EVO and now stood back, trembling and unsure of herself in this weird body.

Rex barely glanced at the woman lying at his feet as he stepped over her to get to Sally. She was tall, and Rex had to look up in order to see into her eyes, they were filled with fear and panic.

"It's okay Sally," Rex lifted his hand to her snout and Sally obediently lowered her head, the rest of her body followed as she collapsed onto the ground in a quivering heap. Rex fell to his knees in front of her and let out a long, wavering, sigh. "I'm sorry Sally, I wish there was something I could do," he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her neck, just like she had done to him not 20 minutes ago. She whined and Rex patted her affectionately before glancing around at the people who were quickly making their escape. Above them, the sky had darkened and it grumbled with thunder and the threat of rain.

Rex rested his head on Sally's neck and closed his eyes, he could feel the sticky warm blood spilling from his wound and over his clothes and he could feel his energy sapping away with it. Sally was quiet and Rex could only assume that she had fallen asleep or unconscious. Somewhere off to his right he heard a camera go off, meaning people were still hanging around and taking pictures, but Rex couldn't find the strength to confront them. He was lost in grief. Poor Sally would never be able to turn back, she would forever have to walk the Earth in her current form. He was torn, his best friend, no, not his friend, he loved her more than that, and now he would never be able to see her face again.

Just then, the clouds let loose a down pour. The rest of the people started to leave, not wanting to get to wet. Rex sighed in relief; the cool rain soothed his aching muscles and washed away all the blood and dirt. He felt Sally move and froze, she was getting smaller! Rex opened his tired eyes and watched in amazement as Sally changed back into her normal self right there in his arms.

"Sally?" She seemed drowsy and unresponsive but she did open her eyes and look up at him. "Are you okay?" It was around now that he remembered all the wounds he had suffered and he glanced down at his hand, which was covered in her red blood, so different from his. Panic once again welled up inside of him when she closed her eyes again, "No, Sally, don't fall asleep."

"I'm fine Rex," She mumbled and pulled herself into a sitting position with a hand to her head. Rex took his jacket off and threw it over her shoulders to keep her warm. He looked into her dulled eyes and brushed away strands of wet hair. She shook her head slowly and winced when it irritated a wound on her neck. "I hurt," she stated. Rex chuckled, but it was one born of worry and fear.

"You look like hell," he replied, his gloved hand was under her chin as he continued to examine her eyes.

"So do you, but you're not supposed to tell a girl that," Sally chuckled but it turned into a fit of coughs that left Rex with more worry. She looked up into his eyes, "I'll be fine, I just need a few stitches."

Rex was silent before he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against hers. The rain itself seemed to stop. His lips were soft against hers, and that was all she could think about in her tired and muddled brain. The kiss didn't last long enough for it become anything too passionate, because not twenty seconds later she was ripped away from him by Providence agents.

Rex jumped up after her but he was restrained by Agent Six, who had an extremely stoic look on his face, even more so than usual. Sally was dragged away, barely even fighting them, into the Keep.

"I'm sorry, Rex, White Knight found out," his words fell on nearly deaf ears, but after a few minutes Rex had stopped struggling and Six cautiously let him go. The teen stared down at the ground, those last few minutes playing over in his head.

"Just make sure they take care of her Six, she's hurt," Rex gloomily replied. Six glanced down at the purple stain traveling down his shirt.

"You are too Rex," Six led the boy away from the scene and into the keep as well, but they didn't see Sally on the ride back, nor did they see her later that night. Rex could only wonder what they were doing to her, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. That night, he sat at the dinner table and didn't even bother to pick up his fork.

**A/N~ Review please XD**


	14. Pizza with a side of White Knight

**A/N~ Here is chapter 14, and holy snap, I'm amazed I got this far. Normally I just drop fics half way through, I think it's just because its summer and I have nothing else to do XD. I hope you enjoy this chapter; sadly, there's no action in it.**

Six had expected Rex to lock himself in his room, like most teenagers would, but, standing there in the doorway, he saw that to room was vacant of all occupants, even Bo-Bo. The boy hadn't shown up for the usual morning meeting, normally this wouldn't have surprised them, but the fact that he hadn't shown up for lunch truly worried them. The agent spent an hour looking for the depressed EVO, unaware that he was literally right in the center of Providence.

Rex lay in a small clearing inside the petting zoo, he stared up at the twilight sky with dull and sad eyes. Around him, the other EVO's that inhabited the area watched him curiously, most knew him as a laughing happy go lucky guy, not this lifeless form that was sprawled on the ground. They didn't even bother to attack him, deciding that it wouldn't be any fun anyways. He must have been sitting there since morning; he was a bit surprised that no one had come looking for him. He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes, once again reliving his last few moments with Sally; Her soft lips on his, him holding her trembling form, and the both of them bleeding from gaping wounds.

He had no idea where she was being kept, or what they were doing to her. Holiday had sadly informed Dan and the man had been beside himself with rage, it took both Holiday and Six to keep him from walking right into White Knights office to give him a piece of his mind.

"So this is where you've been?" Rex sighed and turned onto his back and looked up into the shielded eyes of Agent Six.

"What of it?" He asked gloomily. Six held out a plate with a single slice of pepperoni pizza. Rex sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position before taking the offered food. Six slid his hands into his pockets and waited for the teen to finish the slice before he started to talk. He knew the kid really didn't want to eat, and that he was just doing it so his stomach would stop bothering him.

"I figured you would be looking for Sally," Six commented.

"Well, I'm not," Rex leaned against a tree and looked at the ground off to his right. "I doubt I would be able to help her anyways, I mean, I can't just take her away. White would just black mail her."

"Sometimes, it doesn't take much to help a person," Six replied cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Rex looked up at the agent, a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"I mean, go and see her, it shouldn't be too hard for you to find her," Six left Rex to his own thoughts.

Later, when the sun had already sunk below the horizon, Rex went to see Doctor Holiday. She was one of the few people who had access to the entire Providence network, and she also had all the health files on everyone who worked in, or in Sally's case lived in, the building. Rex went just after dinner, so when he entered her office she was just getting ready to call it a quits for the night.

"Hey Rex, what can I do for you?" she asked while flipping through a couple files she had resting on her desk. He was silent for a few seconds; he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I wanted to know if you knew how Sally was," Rex stated as casually as he could. Holiday sighed. She pulled out a file and flipped through it before answering.

"She's fine, Rex, all she needed was a few stitches," Holiday put the rest of the files away and turned in her chair to face Rex.

"Can I use your computer Doc?" Rex asked a few minutes later. Holiday seemed to know what exactly he was going to use it for; she looked at him with a sigh before smiling at him sadly.

"Just turn it off when you done," she stood and placed a hand on Rex's shoulder before leaving the office. Rex watched her leave before he walked over to the desk, sat down, and placed a hand on the computer. The monitor flickered to life and several files popped up, he quickly searched through them until a map appeared, each hallway and room in Providence was marked and down in the basement, was a room marked with a purple bubble, under it was a bunch of info, but all Rex had to see was the small writing that said Sally Sanderson.

Without a second thought he pushed himself out of the chair and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave he paused and glanced back at the computer, the technology obediently shut off. He smirked and continued on his way down the halls.

Rex must have gotten lost twice before he had finally found his way to the basement and in front of Sally's door. It amazed him how the building always managed to confuse him despite him living there for a handful of years. He glanced around, strangely enough; there was no one in sight. He took a step towards the door and placed a hand on it.

Sally was on the other side, he didn't know what condition she was in. Although Holiday had said she was fine, he didn't know when the last time she had seen Sally had been. Providence could have easily done something to her within the last thirty minutes! And he knew some of the things the organization did to other EVO's, and it wasn't pleasant.

Blue lines traced their way down his arm and spread out over the digital lock pad next to the handle. He could have probably done it with just his mind if he concentrated hard enough, but he doubted his excited self would allow him to. The door slid open and Rex took a hesitant step into the unlit room.

The room itself felt cold, and from what he could see it was completely bare except for a bed, a nightstand, and another door that he assumed led to a small bathroom. The small bed was about half the size of Rex's, and as he took a step closer he could just make out Sally, she was asleep, although Rex saw her twitch every now and then, which probably meant she was having some kind of nightmare. Rex moved over to the side of the bed and crouched down, he reach out and shook her shoulder gently.

"Sally," he called her name quietly and the girl blearily opened her eyes. She glanced around, as if unsure of where she was.

"Rex? What are you doing here?" She asked. She pushed herself into a sitting position and he noticed that she was wearing a loose shirt and pants supplied to her by Providence. Her arms and neck were covered in bandages, and some of her wounds were still bleeding. She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I came to see you of course," he smirked and Sally chuckled. He stood and sat on the bed next to her and was little surprised when she immediately leaned on him, her head on his shoulder. He could tell she was tired, and he felt bad about waking her up.

"So, how long have I been here?" Sally asked with a sigh. Rex tensed, anger was beginning to boil inside of him.

"This is the second night," he grit his teeth and his hands curled into fists. Providence had no right to take her away from her home, family, and friends. White Knight was pushing it, and one of these days, Rex was going to push back.

"Hey," she reached up and pulled his face towards her, "I'm fine here. They sewed me up and gave me food. And I'd rather be here than at home, where I might hurt someone. Providence is taking care of me." She smiled at him, and his anger died down some.

"Then what's this?" Rex touched a bruise just below her eye and she sighed.

"I did that to myself, I was struggling and I fell," she smiled again and Rex leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and it seemed like all her worries melted away, so peaceful was the moment. She felt bad that she had made him worry so much, and she was extremely grateful because of it, now she knew he truly cared.

The sat there like that for several minutes, and Rex was beginning to wonder if Sally had fallen asleep. He pulled away with a sigh and Sally fell into his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. Rex laughed and Sally groaned.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep," she complained.

"Why not?" He asked. He ruffled her hair with a grin on his face.

"I'm scared," she admitted several minutes after his question. Rex sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She opened her mouth to say more but he shook his head and smirked. He kicked off his shoes and moved back on the bed so that his back was against the wall.

"What if I stay?" He had a smirk on his face and Sally let out a laugh before she laid her head back down on the pillow and pulled the thin blanket over her shoulders. Rex laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were both thankful for the darkness then, because they were both blushing.

Sally smiled tiredly and closed her eyes with a sigh. Rex smirked and watched her as she fell asleep, he wasn't tired in the least, but he didn't mind staying here with her at all. He brushed her hair behind her ear and then pulled her closer until her head was just under his chin. He loved every second of it, it just felt so strange to be able to sit like this with someone, for once in his life he felt like he truly belonged, right here next to Sally.

"Rex?" Sally's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you get me some real food tomorrow?" she was mumbling into his shoulder and he chuckled.

"How about I take you to get some real food?" He waited several minutes before hearing a barely conscious 'kay.' He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder, he knew perfectly well why Sally was scared; her mother had been an EVO, and had nearly killed her. And he had no doubt that she was having nightmares of being shot by her brother.

The room was cold, dark, and quiet when Rex closed his eyes, but when he opened them it was , warm, lit, and there were two very curios and flabbergasted faces looking down at him and Sally. The two scientists glanced at each other before quickly pushing each other out of the room to call for help. One had been short and heavy, the other had been tall and thin and both had been in there fifties, and as soon as they were gone Rex groaned and went back to sleep.

"Rex," ten minutes later the teen opened his eyes again and stared up into the shaded eyes of one stoic agent Six. Rex sighed and reached down and pulled the covers up over both his and Sally's head. "Putting the current situation aside, Sally needs to be examined and tested today and you are in the way of that," Six pulled the covers back down.

"Oh really? Good luck with that," Rex yawned and slid an arm under the pillow they were currently sharing before closing his eyes again.

Six raised an eyebrow, behind him the two scientists silently cheered on the green clad agent. He reached down and shook Sally's shoulder. The girl groaned and buried her face into Rex's shoulder, the boy did nothing and continued to doze, although, Six noticed a smirk on his face.

"Ms. Sanderson," his voice was cold and loud. Six had expected the girl to wake up, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had shot up in bed scared stiff, but he didn't expect her to wrap her arms around Rex's neck and choke him with all her strength. The teens eye shot up and he rolled off the bed in a panic, Sally going with him. Even then the girl was still asleep and Rex had to pinch her nose shut in order to wake her up. Sally groaned and opened her eyes blearily while Rex sat up holding his throat with streaming eyes.

"Why is it that you woke up just fine last night?" Rex wheezed and Sally sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Sally glanced around at the other people in the room and sighed. Rex stood and brushed off his pants before helping Sally up.

"Come on, apparently, you have testing to do, and after that I'll take you to breakfast," Rex pulled her towards the door. At the mention of Rex taking Sally somewhere the two scientists began to stutter and fuss about rules and regulations. Rex stared at them with a raised eyebrow, surprisingly, he was mimicking the exact expression Six was wearing at just that moment. The two men gulped and nodded and followed the two out.

"Rex, I didn't study for any tests," Sally mumbled tiredly, Rex just laughed and pulled her along.

Six sighed, glanced around the room, and then followed the rest of the group out. However, halfway down the hallway he took a right and headed up to White Knight's office.

When Six arrived the man was already waiting for him on the screen. The automatic door closed behind the agent just as he slid his hands into his pockets and looked up at the leader of the organization.

"You already know what this is about," White Knight started, "I can tell that you all want to protect that girl Sally, but if she is making Rex stronger I want her here." The man clasped his hands together and waited for the agents reply.

"Of course," Six remained impassive.

"I'm warning you Six. Telling me she was your niece was a stupid move. One you made just so Rex could be happy, and I will not put up with it," it was an order. Six intended to follow it, without a doubt, but that didn't mean he wouldn't defend Sally (he just wouldn't lie while doing it).

"Yes sir, if I may give YOU a warning," White Knight raised an eyebrow in warning, but Six continued, "If you hurt that girl even the slightest, there will be hell to pay."

"You would honestly go that far for her?" White Knight seemed amused. Six turned his back to the man.

"No, I probably wouldn't even be able to get to you," he moved to leave and just before the door shut behind him, he glanced over his shoulder, "But Rex could."

White Knight watched the man leave, and inside of his safe office, he glanced up over at the door, he knew, that on the other side were several key pads and scanners in order to allow only one person in. With a sigh of frustration, he realized Rex could easily get past all of them. The only obstacle he would face would be finding where the office actually was, it could be in a different country for all he knew.

**A/N~ Okay, so I actually had to go back and edit this one for a change, normally I just spit them out and then go back and look for mistakes. Anyways, I was listening to the song 'I'm still here,' I think it fits Rex, but it's a bit calm for him. Haha.**


	15. highscool drama and bacon

**A/N~ Here is chapter 15 :D I'm going to start revising the first few chapters, I went back and reread them all and I was like 'Ew O.O' Haha. So please RandR.**

Sally sat on an examination table, she was still dressed in her Providence pajamas and she hadn't even had a chance to brush her hair, which was messy and sticking up at odd angles. Rex leaned against the table next to her while Holiday took down a few notes on her reflexes.

"Everything seems to be in order," Holiday moved towards her desk and picked up a file. She flipped through the pages and skimmed through the information. "These are the results of your blood and nanite tests. It took me a while to realize what had happened, and it really is quite unique." Sally and Rex shared a glance. Holiday pushed her chair over towards the two before sitting down in it.

"So?" Sally prompted the doctor, her voice carrying the slightest hint of anxiety.

Holiday smiled before continuing, "Your nanites are activated by extreme negative emotions like anger, sadness, or panic. Since your incurable, normally you wouldn't be able to change back, but you did. I couldn't come up with anything that would cause this, until I remembered your story. After hearing it from Rex I realized what it had been, in fact, I'm surprised I missed it." Holiday pulled a pen from behind her ear and corrected something in the file before continuing. "It was the rain."

"What?" both Sally and Rex voiced their confusion and Holiday couldn't help but chuckle.

"Water is what calmed your Nanites. Unfortunately it only works on you; I already tested it on other EVOs. So technically, at the moment you're not an EVO, but the next time you start to get upset you should be careful. Although, it's strange that your nanites have only just recently activated, you must not get very emotional." Holiday looked up at Sally for confirmation.

"I guess I don't, but what about when my mom died? I was upset then," Sally pulled her legs up so that she was sitting Indian style. Rex glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, glad that she wasn't getting upset. "Or at my party, when I was crying," she added after a moment's thought.

"Well, I do have a theory about that," Holiday paused, once she saw Sally nod she continued, "Well, when your mother was killed, I believe that you were repressing your emotions, so the nanites couldn't activate when you were controlling your own emotions."

"Hmm," she paused in thought, "that makes sense, my dad always says if you wanna be happy, be happy, it's that simple. Kids are good at that aren't they?" she asked, Holiday nodded and Rex shrugged.

"At your birthday party, I think that you were sad, but not extremely so, it was more relief then grief," Holiday glanced at Rex before she closed the file and looked up at Sally, giving the girl her full attention. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you so upset the other day?"

Sally sighed and was quiet; she fiddled with the draw string on her pants before she looked at Rex and pulled him in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked just as Sally covered his ears with her hands.

"Hum something," she ordered before looking back at Doctor Holiday. "My friend, Casey, is a bit of a…" she paused, trying to think of a better word but none came to mind, "She's a slut. I don't judge, she's generally a nice person and she's normally very understanding, but she crossed the line the other day. The first day I found out about her I had told her not touch one person, and she did."

Holiday was quiet, she knew where this was going, it was your average high school drama, and it was also something only to be shared between two girls. Rex huffed, with his ears covered, he could still catch a few words of the conversation though, so he stayed quiet.

"It was just this one guy I used to date, and he wasn't even that good looking, but he was funny and cool. Not her type at all, she just wanted him because I told her not to touch him. Apparently she did more than touch him," here Holiday and Sally both sighed, "There was a reason I didn't say he was nice. She got hurt, so she came crying to me and I just…exploded on her."

"I see," Holiday rubbed her temples, "Anger is a very strong emotion." Holiday was silent for a few seconds as she put herself in Sally's position, "That is quite a mess, and I think you were in the right. But, did you…?" Holiday trailed off, seeing Sally blush told her that she understood the question clearly.

"No, he tried, but I ended up kicking him in the nuts, and that's when the relationship ended," Both Sally and Holiday laughed and Rex pouted. He pulled Sally's hands away from his ears.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Sally wrapped her arms around Rex's neck.

"We're laughing about how you're gonna give me a piggyback ride to breakfast," Sally replied with a straight face and Rex smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yup," Sally replied and Holiday stood and straightened her skirt.

"Alright, you two run along," she pushed her chair back towards her desk, "and Sally, before you get any further into the situation I think you should talk to him."

Sally nodded and turned back to Rex, who was still standing in front of her, she pinched his ear.

"Ow!"

"You're supposed to be taking me to breakfast," she reprimanded, as if he had done something wrong by wasting time. Rex sighed and allowed her to climb onto his back; they left the office soon after and headed for the cafeteria.

"So, who do you have to talk to?" Rex asked curiously.

"None of your bees wax," Sally replied.

They stood in line, side by side, and leaned over to examine the food that was laid out before them.

"Wow, Joe sure knows his way around the bacon," Sally's mouth was watering; she had been up since seven letting the scientists run their tests, and it was now ten. There were all kinds of breakfast food laid out, ranging from a gourmet omelet to a simple bowl of cereal. They each got a plate of food before moving off to find a free table. Rex spotted Bo-Bo and led Sally over to him.

"Hey talking monkey," Sally greeted the chimp and sat down across from him. Bo-Bo was already eating a huge stack of pancakes slathered in what looked like gallons of butter and syrup.

"The names Bo-Bo," he replied dryly. Sally shrugged and took a sip of her orange juice while Rex seated himself next to her.

"How's life treating you Bo-Bo?" Rex ran a hand through his hair to spike it up.

"Pretty good, what's up with you and the girl, chief, she your soul mate?" Sally nearly choked on her juice and Rex smacked himself in the forehead.

Sally picked up her fork and took a bite of her eggs, a blush evident on her face which caused Bo-Bo to snicker. An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as they ate their breakfast. Several minutes later Sally glanced up at the chimp, "So how come you wear a fez?"

"Because it makes me look pretty, why do you think?" Bo-Bo raised a brow.

"I don't know, that's why I asked," Sally raised a brow right back at him. Rex opened his mouth to stop the two from getting into a fight, but he was interrupted by Six, who appeared at the end of their table.

"We have a mission," he waited for Rex and Bo-Bo to get up before turning to leave. As the three started to move away Sally glanced around, confused at what she should do now that they had work to do. "We don't have all day Sally," Six called back bluntly. Sally jumped up and rushed to follow the three out of the cafeteria to White's office, secretly happy that she was included.

On their way they passed the petting zoo and Sally had glued herself to one of the windows with wide eyes. She was mystified by the strange and exotic looking plants and creatures that she could see.

"Holy snap!" she exclaimed. Rex stood next to her with a hand in each pocket and grinned proudly.

"We call it the petting zoo, that's where we keep all the EVO's, I normally do training in there," Rex explained, memories popping up in his mind from when he was younger and still new to the monster fighting business.

"It has a huge skylight!" Sally stared in wonder. Rex chuckled and pulled her away from the window and into the meeting room. Doctor Holiday, Six, and Bo-Bo were already there when they entered.

"You're such a dork," Rex stated.

"I have been since third grade," Sally agreed.

Six cleared his throat and the couple looked up at White Knight, who was staring at the two in an annoyed fashion. Sally grinned sheepishly, getting on White Knight's bad side wasn't a good thing, she decided.

"Sorry about that White," Rex apologized with a smirk; everyone knew he wasn't sorry in the least.

"We just got word of an EVO attack in Florida," Rex raised an eyebrow at White's statement.

"So, it's an EVO attack, why call a meeting for that?" He asked.

"Because this attack is organized, they're attacking where there are a lot of people and kidnapping children," White Knight clasped his hands together and glared down at Rex, "So don't be stupid."

"The whole thing just screams Van Kleiss," Rex stated. Both Holiday and Six silently agreed with the teen EVO.

"I'm allowing Sally to go along with you for obvious reasons, do not let either of them out of your sight Six," White turned his gaze towards the agent.

Rex clenched his fists and turned to leave through the automatic door. Six nodded at White, before they all moved to follow Rex out.

Sally ran to catch up with Rex, but just as she passed Six, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She turned and stared at the green clad man questioningly. Six held up a strange blocky looking black bracelet.

"Boss's orders," the agent slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and a red light came to life on it. "Tracking device," he finished.

Sally raised a brow before turning and running after Rex. When she reached him she slowed to a stop with a concerned look on her face. "Don't let what he says get to you," she said, knowing the whole conversation with White would bother him.

"Yeah," Rex turned to her with a small smirk and Sally grinned.

"Besides, I think White man just needs a lady friend. He probably hasn't gotten laid since the 80ies," both Sally and Rex burst out laughing. The sad part about it was that it was probably true, White had been locked up in that room for the past five years and even before then who would want to be with a person like him?

Way behind them Holiday smiled when she saw Rex's mood do a complete 180. She sighed with relief before heading for her room. She was required to go with them in order to study how Rex reacts to Sally being at his side while he fights. She would have to pack a small suitcase for this trip; they were going all the way down to Florida for the night.

"Are we staying there?" Sally asked curiously as they made their way towards Rex's room so he could pack. She didn't have anything other than the clothes on her back and her cell phone, which was dead, so she was already ready to go.

"I guess, we don't normally, but maybe Six wants to do some observation before we go in swinging," Rex and Bo-Bo entered the room and Sally followed. He glanced around before heading over towards an almost unseen closet hidden in the corner of the room. Inside was a white, plastic looking dresser filled with clothes. Picking up a drawstring bag on the floor, he stuffed a handful of clothes inside before closing it and throwing it over his shoulder.

Bo-Bo grabbed his guns from his hammock and slid them into the holsters on his back.

"That's it?" Sally asked.

"Yup," both Bo-Bo and Rex replied.

"Oh," Rex smirked and moved past Sally for the door, she shrugged and followed him out. They headed for the Jump Jet and by the time they reached it, Holiday and Six were all ready waiting for them. Rex and Sally hurried onto the air craft with excited grins on their face and Bo-Bo followed behind slowly while shaking his head. Sally sat next to a window and Rex joined her with a content sigh.

"Sally, I brought you some of my old clothes that you can borrow," Holiday sat not too far away from them and set down a bag of clothes and her laptop case.

"Oh! Thanks," Sally sounded a bit sheepish and Rex smirked.

"You're welcome," Holiday replied just as Six took a seat next to her. She seemed a bit happy about it and Sally had to hide her giggle with a cough. Rex glanced at her with barely contained mirth. The trip to Florida was going to be long, but not as much as it would be if they had taken a plane. The Jump jet flew twice as fast; they would probably be there in two hours.

"Awe, man!" Sally exclaimed several seconds later.

"What?" Rex looked up from his handheld game system with slight concern.

"I never got to finish my breakfast," Sally sighed and crossed her arms just as her stomach let out a growl.

**A/N~ XD Oh no! Sally's hungry, I am too, dinner is taking to long. Let me know if you guys notice anything that seems to be missing, like if I forgot something.**


	16. uniform violations and water rides

**A/N~ Here's the next chapter! 100 reviews XD, I've never gotten anywhere near this many before! So I was wondering if there was something you guys wanted me to put in. And how long you think the fic should be. Sorry, it took me an extra day or two to get this one up.**

They landed in Tampa, Florida around lunch time. Even Rex was beginning to get annoyed near the end of the flight, Sally and Bo-Bo had gotten into several verbal fights on the way. Not that they didn't like each other, but for some reason they just loved the sarcastic arguments. It went on constantly, back and forth for two hours and even Six had given up on trying to keep the two quiet.

Sally trudged behind Rex, her stomach still running on empty, and glanced around at the air port they had landed at. Technically, the jump jet could have landed anywhere, but since there was no immediate danger at the moment, they had decided to attempt to blend in.

"I don't think I've ever been to Florida before," Rex stated while he pulled the draw string bag over his shoulders.

"Now this is more like it, tropical is the way to go," Bo-Bo stopped beside Rex and took a deep breath of the humid Floridian air.

"Its Sub-Tropical, actually," Sally corrected the chimp with a sigh.

"What's eatin' you?" the EVO asked.

"I visited here once for a couple of months, it wasn't fun," Sally replied. The chimp seemed confused.

"What? Isn't there a bunch of them theme parks around here? What could be so un-fun about that?" Bo-Bo asked just as Six and Holiday stepped off the jump jet.

"It was for a funeral," Sally dead panned, "Besides, those 'theme parks' cost money." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the monkey. Bo-Bo raised an eyebrow before turning to look up at Rex who had been listening to the conversation.

"She's a real keeper," Bo-Bo stated.

"Duh," Rex laughed.

"Let's go," Six ordered. He walked past the group and led them towards the airport. Rex followed casually, his hands behind his head. Even though they were here on a mission, he was still planning on getting out to see a bit of Florida, maybe go for a ride on a roller coaster at Bush Gardens…after he saved the kids that were being jacked of course. Rex grinned sheepishly at his own thoughts.

They were walking across the hot pavement and towards a door with red writing on it, 'Authorized personnel only!' Six pushed the door open without a single thought and led the group through a huge storage room and down a hallway.

Everyone seemed perfectly at ease, except for Sally who wasn't used to being allowed to take shortcuts like this. She walked with her hands in her pockets and glanced over her shoulder every once in a while which caused Bo-Bo to raise an eyebrow. They reached a single door that opened up into the main lobby of the air port. They all filed out, and as soon as the door closed, a police officer appeared in front of Six with a rather amused look on his face. The cop opened his mouth to say something just a Six pulled a card out of his pocket, Rex guessed it was some form of ID, and shoved it in the man's.

The cop scanned it before straightening his posture and handing the card back. Six slid it back into his pocket and moved past the officer, Rex followed with a huge grin on his face just to annoy him. Sally followed with a snicker, Holiday and Bo-Bo right behind her.

They stepped out onto the parking lot just as a white van pulled up to the curb. In the driver seat was a Providence field agent. His masked face was just like the others, but unlike the others, a slit was cut into the black cloth where his mouth was, and sticking out of it was a lit cigarette.

"Ready when you are Boss?" The agent called out the open window. Six raised a brow before opening the front seat door and sliding in. Rex opened the other door and held it open for Holiday and Sally. He cut in front of Bo-Bo just when the chimp moved to hop in.

"I see how it is," Bo-Bo growled. Rex laughed and sat in the back next to Sally. Once they were all seated the agent pushed on the gas and the van jumped forward. Almost immediately Rex, Sally, and Bo-Bo started up a conversation about the Pros and Cons of Florida, it was a good vacation spot, but the heat would eventually get to you. Eventually, the cigarette smoke started to bother them; it filled the car with its annoying smell and caused Holiday to cough and Bo-Bo to sneeze. Rex opened all the windows with barely a flick of his wrist, which caused Sally to blink in confusion before turning to look at him only to find him grinning back at her. He was more powerful then she had thought.

The driver's only reaction was to shrug and continue driving. When the pulled out of the airport he glanced at Six. "Do you mind putting your seat belt on? You can get a ticket for not wearing one down here," the agent flicked the cigarette bud out the window.

"You can also get fired for your uniform violation," Six retorted. He raised an eyebrow at the man and continued to sit unbuckled. The agent fingered the slit in his mask nervously before turning back to the road. In the back both Rex and Sally snickered.

They were dropped off at a hotel by the water. It was huge and fancy looking and definitely expensive, Rex couldn't imagine how much money it would cost to spend a night here, and when he asked Sally she just shrugged. The walls were painted a light orange, and palm trees were planted out front, at the entrance there was a man waiting to park cars for costumers, and there was a sign that read 'Rent a Jet ski here!'

Six spoke to the man at the front desk, who appeared to have a problem with Bo-Bo staying at the hotel. But after a few minutes of talking Six came back with two keys and led them up several floors. They had two suits, one for the boys and one for the girls, Six handed the other key to Holiday who opened the door and stepped in, Sally followed behind her and ran for the nearest bed before flinging herself onto it.

The room was huge and filled in squishy furniture and nice looking pictures, there was even a flat screen TV. Sally sat up and looked out the window at the waterfront with a content sigh.

Holiday set up her laptop and got straight to work, on what though, Sally had no clue. When she walked over to the boys room, she was surprised to see Six sitting amongst several computer monitors and radios, listening to police reports and watching the news. She figured if they were this far away from the main Providence base, they wouldn't be able to rely on it much for information or backup.

Rex was sitting on the couch in front of a flat screen TV. His feet were propped up and, already, there was a half eaten pizza on the coffee table. Bo-Bo sat on the floor with a slice of pizza in his hand while he watched TV. Sally flopped down next to Rex with a sigh and grabbed herself a piece.

Rex glanced over at Sally, "What's up?"

"Nothin', just wondering if you wanted to explore?" She took a bite of her pizza just as Rex jumped up and pulled her towards the door.

"Six, we're going out!" Rex called before pulling the door shut. "Where to first?"

"I figured we could run around the hotel, prank some people, and then go hang down at the beach," Sally listed her ideas while they walked down the hall. Rex slid his hands into his pockets in thought.

"Sounds like a good idea," he stated after a moment of consideration.

So the two did just that, they ran up and down hallways, climbed into other peoples balconies, stole a card key and walked around the entire hotel like they owned the place, and they even convinced a nervous kid at a cash register to give them free ice-cream! Several times one of the employee's would gave them a warning look or threatened to call the manager, but they didn't listen. They were having such a fun time that, before they realized it, it was almost seven o'clock. They quickly made their way towards the beach, which was right out the back door of the hotel.

It was quiet, no one was really out there at the moment, and the sun had almost set, there was just the slightest of breezes, and the waves washed onto the shore quietly. Sally bent down and took off her boots and socks before walking ankle deep into the water. Rex did the same; he rolled up his black pants and followed Sally.

"I bet I could find a whole conch shell," Rex bent down and examined the sand under the water. He reached for a shell and pulled it out, examined it, and then tossed it back into the water. After the third or fourth shell Rex looked over at Sally and blinked, she stood there with one arm wrapped around her stomach and her other hand was pushing her hair behind her ear, she was strangely quiet. He straightened up and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What's up?" He asked. Sally sighed and looked down at her feet, which were underwater, strangely enough, she took comfort in the liquid: as long as it was there she knew she would stay human.

"You know…you've been helping me a lot lately Rex," Sally glanced up at his eyes, which were filled with questions. "I haven't said anything, because I thought it was probably fake, something that was brought on by adrenalin and relief," Sally paused and crossed her arms over her chest, "You know…the thing that happened Tuesday…" She waited for him to say something, but he just stared at her blankly. Sally huffed and turned her back towards him, her face was as red as a tomato and he was still clueless.

"What?" He sounded amazingly confused and Sally just sighed in defeat.

"When you kissed me," she muttered, Rex leaned forward to hear, "When you kissed me," she repeated louder. The awkwardness of the entire conversation was killing her, and her heart was pounding in fear of what he would say.

"That's what this is about?" Rex asked with a raised eyebrow. Sally turned towards him, although, she was still looking down. Right then and there she felt like every flaw she ever had was laid bare right in front of him: the freckles on her face, the dark circles under her eyes that she desperately tried to cover up every morning, and the all too obvious scar on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I was wondering if that meant…that we were…going out," she trailed off. Rex smirked and lifted a hand to brush her hair behind her ear, she froze: his hand lingered there before moving to the back of her head and leaning in towards her, dangerously close. Right before their lips touched his whispered, "Duh," then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close to him just as Sally wrapped her arms around his neck. Unlike last time, there were no Providence agents to pull them apart, there was no pain or blood, and there certainly weren't any bystanders watching. There was nothing but teenage love and happiness.

To the both of them, the kiss seemed to last for eternity, but it really only lasted for a minute or two. When they pulled apart they were both out of breath and smiling.

* * *

"You think this is okay?" Six asked Holiday who was just to his left. They were standing at the balcony window looking down at the beach and a certain couple.

"I don't know," Holiday replied with a sigh, "But I do know Rex needs this."

Six glanced at Holiday and slid his hands into his pockets. Just then a police report could be heard coming from a radio set up next to the computer. Six quickly made his way over.

"I repeat, there is a large EVO at Pier 60, back up needed," the police officer paused in his report, "and someone should probably call Providence," he added timidly.

Six stood and placed a finger to the communicator in his ear, "Rex, we have a situation." There was nothing but static for a few seconds and then, "Awe man!" Rex groaned before cutting off the connection.

* * *

Rex sighed and followed Sally back to the hotel quickly. By the time they got back to the room, Holiday had suited up and slung her lap top bag over her shoulder, Bo-Bo had pulled on his holsters again, and Six, well, he really hadn't done anything.

"The location is Pier 60, which is about 30 minutes away from here, since we don't have that kind of time I want Rex to go ahead with Sally, and we'll follow behind," Six instructed. Rex grinned and made his way towards the balcony with Sally following behind.

"Sure thing Six, I'll see you there," he opened the door, stepped out onto the balcony, picked Sally up, and jumped. Sally let out a scream just before Rex activated his Ride, with Sally sitting in front of him he revved the engine and jumped forward in the air. They flew straight over the pool and zoomed out over the bay, the hover bike easily skimming over the water's surface. Rex laughed in excitement and Sally just sighed with relief. Thoughts of now officially going out with Rex spiraled through her mind as they zoomed across the water alongside a bridge that linked Tampa to Pinellas, which was where the EVO attack was occurring.

They were nearing the other shore quickly and without any hesitation, Rex rode up onto the sand, spraying nearby beach goers with it as the bike zoomed by. He pulled up onto a road and headed for down town, Six giving him directions over the communicator.

Several miles back, in the middle of a major traffic jam, sat the other three. They were in a black sports car, Six sat in the driver's seat, Holiday in the passenger seat, and Bo-Bo in the back.

"Looks like we're going to be late for the party," Bo-Bo leaned back in the seat with a sigh.

**A/N~ there you go Cayla, another kiss XD Thank you for reviewing! Sorry if this chapter had too much Sally and not enough Rex. P.S. you guys should be able to guess what the scar is from.**


	17. the boogie man and his song

**A/N~ Yay, is this chapter 17 already? It's going by pretty fast, in fact, if I had kept going with my original plane it would have ended within the next five chapters. But then I had a completely amazing idea, I'm not going to say what it is just yet, but I'll gladly answer your questions over pm.**

Rex pulled to a stop not 15 minutes later at the Pier. Several people could be seen running and screaming, and a line of police cars surrounded the area, something like relief seemed to appear on all of the officers faces when the two teens appeared. At the end of the pier was a new EVO, this one was about the size of a two story building, and it was nothing more than a giant flaming bird. It would have been quite graceful looking if it didn't have piercing green eyes and talons that could slice through diamond. Its wing span was probably around 60 feet, and it had a long flowing tail that was tipped with fire. Down beside it stood Jake, a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Oh boy," Sally groaned and climbed off of the Rex Ride. "Looks like your gonna need my help."

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure you'll do fine," Rex deactivated his Ride and brushed the dirt of his hands. Just then, a cop ran over to him with a strained looked on his face.

"What do you need us to do?" The officer asked.

"Uh, nothing really, just clean up after us," Rex laughed and turned back to Sally, "You grab tweedy over there and I'll take care of Jake." Rex activated his B.F.S and ran down the pier, strait towards the rabbit EVO.

Sally groaned and looked up at the raging bird with obvious fear, how was she going to fight that? Technically, it should have been her that took on Jake, and Rex that took on 'Tweedy', Rex was better at fighting giant monsters, he had a wider range of weapons, while Sally could only take an animal form, it was easier for her to go up against small opponents.

Sally shook her head and took a deep breath to rid herself of her fear, and instead, focused on making herself angry. She thought of everything she could, from the people at her mother's funeral who said she was a bad kid, all the way to the wars being fought over seas. Strangely enough, the one thing that pissed her off the most was the oil spill in the gulf. Every time she thought of all those poor animals, covered and drowning in the thick oil her blood started to boil, and with a grim smile she started to change. The pain was nowhere near as bad as the first time she had changed, but it was still enough to rob her of her breath.

* * *

Rex ran at Jake, his sword following behind him. The EVO hadn't moved in the slightest since it had spotted Rex and even when he was only a few feet away, he still made no move to dodge the sword that was slicing through the air straight for his head. A half a second before it hit him, Jake ducked ever so slightly and giggled.

"Hello to you too," Jake hopped back a couple of feet and waved cheerily at Rex, who growled in annoyance.

"You coward, do you ever actually fight? Or do you just run away the entire time!" Rex took another swing at the EVO who, again, dodged. But this time Jake jumped forwards and pushed the unsuspecting Rex down to the ground, with him sitting on top of him, his deadly sharp claws digging into his chest.

"I do, I do," Jake grinned with long pointed tongue dangling from between his teeth. "So, have you taken good care of my Sally?"

"She's not yours," Rex activated his smack hands and pulled Jake off of him and slammed him to the ground. With the rabbit pinned to the ground, Rex grinned with triumph. He took a step closer just as an eerily beautiful song reach his ears. Rex glanced up at the flaming bird, stunned, it was singing. He felt a strange need to get closer to the bird, as if it was calling him, and for some weird reason, he wanted to listen to it. Rex grunted and shook his head, the feeling remained. From the other side of the pier, little kids left their families sides and walked, almost in a daze, towards the bird. "What?" Rex was confused, was the bird controlling them?

Rex winced just as a sharp pain traveled up his arm, he looked down to see Jakes disturbingly long teeth imbedded into his Smack hand.

"Like that would actually-," Rex trailed off as his smack hand fell apart and Jake jumped away with a giggle. Rex cursed, what other tricks did this rabbit have up his sleeves? ((Trix are for kids XD))

* * *

Sally glanced around at the kids who were walking past her in a daze. Now that she was in her EVO form, he sensitive ears could pick up the song much more; the urge was strong and left her with an empty feeling. With a snarl she launched herself at the bird's neck and sank her teeth into its feathery flesh, surprisingly, the feathers were hot to the touch and they burned her mouth. The bird cried out, its song had been cut off and the kids now stood still, their brains still dulled by the effects of the music.

The EVO shook its head and Sally was forced to let go or else she would lose some valuable teeth. She landed on the ground in a crouch and huffed, this was impossible! She ran at the bird again, but this time she latched onto one of its legs, hoping to bring it down, but the bird easily kicked her away. Sally hit the railing of the pier, and it struck her then that she was completely surrounded by water, all it would take was one slip and she would change back into a human.

With the mixture of fear, panic, and adrenalin, it was a surprise that she noticed the strange sensation she had on her back, she turned her head with perked ears. There was a ripping sound and three long spines forced their way out of her skin along her spine, and two thicker ones grew from the tops of her shoulders. Her confusion grew, but she had no time to think about the strange spikes at the moment because the flaming bird had focused its piercing green stare on her.

She crouched and let out a threatening hiss, the bird hissed back. Sally was about to launched herself at the EVO again when another strange feeling overcame her and mixed with the ever present urge to listen to the bird and go to its side. This feeling was clear, cool, and calm, and reminded Sally of a crystal clear spring. There was the sound of cascading water and with a lurch Sally realized that that a stream of water was circling her, completely defying gravity. It flowed innocently around her, as if it belonged there, and spiraled and twisted under her stomach and through her legs and over her head with a life of its own.

The bird EVO cocked its head at the strange occurrence. Sally tensed in fear, if any of the water touched her she would change back, as if hearing her thoughts, the water pulled further away from her. With a flick of her ear Sally altered the flow of the water into sharp angles a turns. With a wolfish grin, Sally launched herself at the bird again with the water spiraling around her.

* * *

"Where are you keeping all the kids?" Rex asked Jake. They were both standing still; Rex currently had no weapon activated.

"Well…," Jake cocked his head in thought, "I think Van Kleiss is keeping them in a cell."

"Why?" Rex narrowed his eyes at the EVO.

"To feed The Boogie," Jake giggled and dropped into a crouch.

"The Boogie?" Rex activated his smack hands.

"Yeah, she only eats little kids," Jakes ears perked up, "She's Van Kleiss' pet, apparently she's amazingly strong and he plans on using her to destroy Providence."

Rex was stunned, an EVO that ate little kids? That was cruel and disgusting and it made Rex grow cold. Anger exploded inside of him and he ran at the Rabbit with pure rage in his eyes, ready to tear him to pieces. However, Rex was block by the giant flaming bird, which wasn't looking to hot at the moment. It fell down between the two fighting EVOS, soaked and panting for breath. Sally sat on its back with a rather proud look on her wolfish face. The spines on her back retreated into her fur and skin and the water dropped, just missing her, and falling onto the EVO.

Rex looked impressed and he deactivated his smack hands in order to cure the bird. Sally jumped off and landed lightly next to Rex. He cured the EVO and was surprised to see a red headed girl in its place. The woman sat up and rubbed her head with a groan, she glanced around blearily.

Rex scanned the area for Jake and cursed when he couldn't find him. Just then, Six and the gang appeared to take care of the woman. Sally sat and scratched herself behind her ear, which caused Rex to chuckle, despite his anger at losing the Rabbit EVO.

"So how'd it go?" Bo-Bo asked, he was standing between Sally and Rex.

"It went ok I guess, Bugs Bunny got away though," Rex sighed. "Go change back Sal'."

Sally huffed and trotted over to the side of the pier and placed her front paws on the top of the railing and looking down into the water, her ears flattened against her head when she saw a shark fin cutting through the water around the support pillars. Sally yelped when she was pushed over the edge by both Rex and Bo-Bo. She hit the cold water with a splash.

Rex and Bo-Bo burst out laughing when she came back to the surface covered in seaweed. She spit out a mouth full of salt water and glared up at the two, but then she caught sight of the fin again and quickly swam for shore.

When Sally finally made it to shore, Holiday was there with a towel in hand. Sally gratefully accepted it and dried her face off and attempted to remove the seaweed from her hair. Rex, who had walked off of the pier long before she had reached the shore, came up to her with a sheepish grin on his face. She glared at him and when he opened his mouth to say something she held up a finger and cut him off.

"I'll get my revenge," her voice was dark and Rex chuckled nervously.

The children at the pier were returned to their families; as soon as the EVO had been cured they had all woken up. Providence agents arrived in a Jump Jet about forty minutes later to take the woman back to the main Providence base to be checked up, Rex pitied the woman; she was going to have to sit through several hours of tests and a plan ride on top of that.

"So what happened?" Six stood in front of both Rex and Sally.

"We fought EVO's?" Sally asked while she rubbed the running eyeliner off her face. Six raised an eyebrow and looked at Rex.

"Jake was here, he said that they were taking kids to feed another EVO, I think he called it The Boogie," Rex crossed his arms and looked at Six for an explanation or some kind of order.

"The bird EVO had the ability to control the younger kids with sound waves and high frequency pitches that actually redirected electrical currents inside the brain. This technique worked on the younger people because their brains are still new and easily controlled," holiday supplied, "That's how they were kidnapping the children."

"Right, we're heading back to base, give me the whole story on the Jump Jet," Six turned and headed for the air craft. Sally shrugged and followed, Rex trailed behind her in thought.

Holiday quickly seated herself and started taking down notes on the ex-EVO singer, whose name had yet to be mentioned. The woman seemed distressed and scared, but she quickly calmed down after Holiday explained to her that she had been cured.

Rex and Sally told the green clad agent everything they could remember. Once they had finished Six had pulled out a laptop and began typing up the report. After a few minutes of silence Rex had to know what they were going to do next, so he voiced his question to the man.

"Well, we don't know what this powerful EVO is or where the children are exactly, so I think White will probably op for sending in a spy," Six replied. Rex and Sally glanced at each other.

"Sorry for sounding like a newb here, but, where do we get an EVO spy?" Sally asked hesitantly.

"This would actually be the first time Providence has ever actually needed one, White will probably just pull an EVO off the streets and offer him a handful of cash," Six replied while typing. Everyone drifted into silent thought. Several minutes later, both Rex and Sally fell asleep leaning against each other, it was nearing 10 o'clock and the two were exhausted from the fight earlier. Six glanced over at the them with a rare sigh; he shut the laptop and glanced over at Holiday, who was finishing up with her notes. Sometimes, you just have to enjoy the peaceful times, not matter how short or rare they are.

**A/N~ Okay, so I think I'm going to try drawing a picture of Rex and Sally together, I'm not really good at drawing existing characters, but I shall try! Haha, so, anyone want to see a specific scene on paper? You can check out my other drawings on Deviantart, my user name is sunkissedvampire there too.**


	18. Biker dudes and a british accent?

**A/N~ Here's chapter 18 folks, hope you like it. I had fun writing this chapter, another OC in introduced, let me know what you think of him XD I might get a picture of him up on my DA soon.**

Rex and Sally stood at a railing that overlooked the first floor of the mall; people were walking about with shopping bags, talking into their cell phones, or relaxing with a hot cup of coffee. Outside it was a sunny day with only a handful of clouds in the sky. All in all it was a nice day, but the two teens leaning against the railing both had a bored and annoyed look on their face.

"This is boring," Rex complained loudly. Several people glanced over at him curiously before turning back to their own business.

"This is stupid, what does Whitey expect us to find?" Sally sighed and contemplated on spitting on someone down below her, there was a bald guy that was rather tempting she decided.

"An awesomely amazing super spy," Rex replied drearily, he dropped his chin onto his palm and watched a strange suspicious man dart behind a corner, not the least bit interested.

"Huh," Sally leaned over the railing. When she leaned back Rex glanced at her curiously, and then he looked down at an angry bald man with several tattoos.

"You didn't!" Rex laughed and the two made a run for it, not wanting to be beaten up by an angry biker. Naturally, they eventually returned to the pet store where Leo was, and, as usual, brought him out to play. They sat in the play pen amongst a handful of dog toys and, not to mention, dog fur. Leo played with his friends happily and made sure to cover them both completely in slobber.

"One of these days, I'm gonna buy this dog," Sally stated while she played tug of war with the wolfish canine. Rex sat leaning against the wall of the pen with one knee up and his arm resting on it, at Sally's comment he chuckled.

"I don't think 'Whitey' will allow it," Rex replied.

"So I'll just tape a horn on his head and say he's an EVO," Sally giggled and Rex shook his head with a laugh. They continued to play with Leo for a while longer, but then someone else wanted to use the play pen so Sally and Rex reluctantly said good bye and headed for the food court. They bought lunch and sat down next to the large fountain in the middle of the food court.

"So, we're supposed to look for the spy that we want to send into Abysus?" Sally asked while drowning her burger in ketchup.

"Pretty much, and what better place to find an EVO spy than the mall. We want a street smart kid," Rex replied with a smug smile, he was enjoying his moment of intelligence. Sally sipped on her soda and let her eyes travel around the food court in thought.

"Oh, I found a spy," Sally stated several seconds later. Rex looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Where?" Rex glanced around hurriedly.

"He's kinda hard to miss, I mean, he has blue hair," Sally pointed out. Rex immediately spotted a teenage boy, maybe a year or two older than them, talking to two other teens, one a boy the other a girl. They all seemed strange, the guy with blue hair had slightly pointed ears and bright orange eyes and was wearing a black leather jacket with orange and red flames and a fur lined collar. Both his ears were pierced with two small silver hoops and he had a sharp nose and a cocky smirk. He had on a pair of orange rave goggles that separated his hair from spiked style in the back to the straight side swept bangs that hung in his face.

The only girl in the group had black shaggy hair pulled up into pony tails and green cat eye, she wore a pair of skin tight black pants and a light blue tank top, and she had on a short over coat that was purple.

The other kid was dark skinned with short hair and icy blue eyes; he was wearing a strange pair of gloves that had strips of metal running along them.

"Are you sure they're not just punk kids?" Rex asked.

"He has pointed ears, and she has cat eyes," Sally replied, "They are definitely EVOs."

"Then I guess it's time for us to do little spying of our own," Rex ate the last bite of his Pizza crust before standing and throwing out his trash. Sally looked down at her half eaten burger longingly before standing and following Rex's example. She grabbed his hand and he looked down at her, surprised. Sally grinned up at him and pulled him after the trio of strange teens.

The three strangers walked around the mall occasionally waving to another teenager who looked different in some way or the other. Rex and Sally followed carefully; sometimes they would slip into a store to avoid being caught. They must have followed the three for about forty minutes before they started to leave the mall. Sally and Rex shared a glanced before casually following them out the front entrance and around the corner into an ally, where there was no sign of them.

"Okay, that was weird," Sally stated then as an afterthought, she added, "and following strangers into an ally! Are we retarded?"

"Hmm," Rex rubbed his chin in thought, "Something tells me we'll see them again."

"You got that right," both Sally and Rex whirled around at the unfamiliar voice with a British accent, it was the blue haired teen. "May I ask what you're following us for?"

Rex didn't like the sly grin he had on his face or the fact that his two friends had come up behind them from the other end of the ally to block their escape.

"Uh, we were just…," Rex trailed off with a sigh and Sally face palmed.

"Maybe we should just tell them the truth," Sally offered timidly.

"Ok," Rex locked eyes with the other teen, "My name's Rex and this is Sally."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sally," he replied, completely ignoring Rex, "you can call me Pyro." Rex's eyebrows knit together in annoyance and he crossed his arms. Sally just laughed nervously. "So, again, why are you following us?"

"We were sent by Providence," Rex started, the three strangers tensed, "to find an EVO who was willing to be a spy for us." Rex finished. Pyro raised a brow and he adopted a cold expression.

"Providence knows of us?" The only other girl asked, she sounded worried. Pyro sighed and sent a glare in the girl's direction.

"Knows of you? What are you guys?" Rex asked, suspicion written all over his face.

"Well, we were a secret underground gang, but I guess the cats out of the bag now," Pyro sighed and slid his hands into his jacket pockets. "We take in all kinds of kids, both normal and EVO, and we live together in an underground cavern that I found a few years back."

"Cool," both Sally and Rex replied in unison.

Pyro was silent for a moment and then he glanced at his two friends, "This Tay and Sparks." Rex raised a hand in greeting to the two who nodded in reply. "I'll take you to our place to talk this over," Pyro stated and turned and headed back down the alley. Sally shrugged and followed the blue haired teen while Rex sighed and followed with distaste, the guy was getting on his nerves.

Pyro, Sparks, and Tay lead them through the city using as many alleyways and backstreets as possible until they reached an old theater that had been long forgotten. They slipped around to the back of the building and through an old rusty door, Pyro knocked on it. The door was opened by a kid who looked to be about ten years old, wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and a baseball cap.

"Pyro!" The kid pushed the door all the way open and Tay and Sparks slipped in before anyone else could. "Got anymore gum for me?" The kid asked. Pyro chuckled and pulled out a pack of bubble gum and handed it to the kid.

"See you later Teddy," Pyro stepped through the door and gestured for Rex and Sally to follow. As they passed Rex glanced down at the kid curiously, Teddy grinned back and Rex got a look at two rows of devilishly sharp teeth.

"We have several entrances to our underground hang out, it's important that we don't let anyone know about this place otherwise we would be chased out, so we all switch between which entrances we use weekly," Pyro explained as they walked down a long dark hallway.

"How many entrances are there?" Sally asked.

Pyro shrugged, "Probably 15 or so, I'll give you a map with them on it if you're willing to help us."

"Help you with what?" Rex asked suspiciously. He was walking with his hands behind his head next to Sally and she could tell he was irritated by Pyro.

"I'll explain everything once we get there," he replied. Rex muttered something under his breath and Sally giggled and nudged him with her shoulder. Rex sighed and dropped his hands from behind his head and smiled down at Sally, who smiled back.

Sparks and Tay had disappeared and Pyro was left to lead them down several more confusing hallways. He stopped at a door at the end of the last hallway and opened it; they walked down a flight of stairs that lead to the basement.

The basement was a large creepy room filled with old stage sets and props. Pyro maneuvered his way through all the junk to a closet door just under the stairs. The closet was pretty big and you could walk a good distance before it turned to the left. The strange storage place confused Sally, who was only used to her bedroom closet that certainly did not have strange turns in it. The further back they went the lower the ceiling got until Pyro was crouching in front of them. He reached down to the ground and lifted a trap door that opened up to a roughly carved spiral staircase. This had obviously been made a long time ago, the steps were uneven and often enough Rex found himself tripping over the rough stone.

"How long does this thing go on for?" Sally voiced her question several minutes later.

"Till about now," Pyro said just as he stepped down onto level ground, he looked back at her with a cocky smirk before leading the way through the tunnel. "Now, I'm warning you, not everyone looks human down here, and some don't even act it, but they are all generally good people at heart," he said. Up ahead the tunnel was coming to an end and bright colorful lights could be seen, as well as kids who were walking past the tunnel every now and then. When they stepped out both Rex and Sally were amazed. They stood at the bottom of cavern, and when they looked up, they could see that it was around ten stories high. There were about nine levels, each looking down over the bottom floor where the group stood. Makeshift railings had been put in place so no one would fall, and rope lights had been twisted around them so they could be seen in the dark. On each level rooms had been carved out, some were big and left open and had been filled with old arcade games, pool tables, TVs, and furniture. While others were small and had pieces of clothe hanging in front of them for privacy. Kids walked around, hung out in the large rooms, and others were actually skating and riding bikes on the bottom floor. Not all the kids were normal looking; some didn't even resemble a human in the least. Rex spotted a kid with a dog head and he nicknamed him Anubis.

"Whoa, where did you get all this stuff?" Rex asked in amazement.

"Well, most of it we score from old night clubs and houses that have been left to rot, we fix whatever needs to be fixed, and we hook all the electronics up to generators, of course, we don't really get cable TV down here, but we do have a bunch of movies," Pyro replied proudly. "But stuff like food…you really can't pull that out of a garbage can…or a new pair of shoes, or medicine," here he sighed. "Most of that stuff I steal myself," Pyro took on a tired expression. Sally looked at him in amazement, surprised how one person could take care of so many people. Rex just crossed his arms and quietly snorted.

"Anyways, we can go talk in my room," his confident smirk was back and he led the two towards a latter, "sorry, but this is really the only way to get up to the top." They had to climb a handful of latter's before they finally reached the very top level where the more serious kids were; most likely, these were the ones with bigger responsibilities. Pyro pushed aside the clothe that led to a large room that had a bed, a table and some chairs, a TV, and a lamp. He walked over to the table and dropped into one of the chairs with a sigh, "Take a seat."

"How'd you get all these rooms carved out?" Sally asked as she took a seat in the wooden chair. Rex sat down next to her.

"One of the kids whose and EVO did it, she's really good at it too," Pyro replied.

"Wait, so not everyone here is an EVO?" Rex cut in.

"I think I told you already, but yes, we take in normal people too, I think we even have a couple hobo's around here somewhere," Pyro laughed. "Anyways, let's get down to business; Providence is looking for a spy, yes?"

"Yup, we need someone who would be willing to go to Abysus, get on Van Kleiss' good side, and find out where he's storing the kids that he kidnapped," Sally replied.

Pyro rubbed his chin in thought, he was quiet for a moment, and then he leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbow on the table. "I'll do it, but I need you to do me a couple of favors first."

"Like what?" Rex asked skeptically.

"Well, the other day one of my close friends decided that he suddenly wanted to join The Pack. Now, normally I would be okay with this if it wasn't for the fact that, if he joins, he'll spill everything he knows about this place and so far, we've been able to stay under the radar of both Van Kleiss and Providence. I know that Providence knows of us now, the thing is, I'd rather it just be you and not The Pack as well, if you catch my drift," Pyro explained. Sally and Rex shared a slightly confused look.

"You mean you want us to go after him for you," Rex supplied. Pyro nodded.

"The other favor may be a bit harder, depending on how easy your boss is," Pyro paused here and rubbed his forehead, "It may seem like a lot to ask for, but they need food, and I can't provide enough for them. There must be a hundred kids down there, and a few more come every day, they hear all these great stories about this place and come here seeking refuge from the world. I can barely get enough for half of them and I was almost caught last time I raided the food market down the street." He looked into Rex's eyes with a pleading desperate look and Rex sighed.

"I'll see what I can do," Rex rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; having no clue how white would react.

**A/N~ So tell me, what do you guys think of Pyro? It seems like he's going to be our spy, he'll certainly have to show off his acting skills in order to get into Abysus.**


	19. Authores Note

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I will be updating soon, but I have been restricted from the internet, and I still am, haha. So because of my lack of understanding for math, I have one hour a day. I've missed most of the new seasons episodes, so it'll take me a week or so to catch up and then I'll start writing again, until then, I'm debating if I should go back and edit previous chapters and add more detail. So if anyone would like to go back and reread to point out mistakes or suggest about something that could happen, feel free! Thanks again for the reviews. **


End file.
